Wrecked Love
by Clutterbilly67
Summary: Big whoop! Draco is a Veela. What's the big deal? Draco needed to find his mate. Let's get this straight he didn't want to. And that was final. Draco Malfoy didn't need or want one. Or so he thought. DracoxHarry.
1. Chapter 1

I've been thinking about this story for sometime now and have wanted to write another Draco and Harry and here it is. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that honor goes to J.K. Rowling.

This will be boyxboy if you don't like don't read.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you XD

* * *

Big whoop. I was a Veela. What's the big deal? I needed to find my mate. Let's, get this straight I didn't want to. Not really. My mother talked my ear off this past summer about finding my mate. All I heard was blah, blah, blah. The basic gist was that finding ones mate was different for each Veela. Some found their mate through scent, others touch, some had visions, some were affected by their mate's voice. Some had a combination. Apparently there were many ways to find ones mate. She also said that a Veela's mate would be someone who the person has been drawn to. I couldn't think of anyone I've been drawn to. People have been drawn to me for obvious reasons. Not the other way around. It wouldn't happen on my birthday or anything like that. I was already sixteen and nothing so far. Thank Merlin for that. It would be random. I could spend every minute with this person and then bam. The Veela decided when it was time to have a mate. It was irritating. For all I knew it could be someone I absolutely despised. There weren't many people I actually liked. And even some of them I didn't like that much. What really got me was it could be someone I've known for all of my life. Too bad it couldn't be someone I never met and never planned to meet. My dislike of most people led me to the inevitable conclusion I didn't have a mate and that was fine with me. I didn't need anyone and I didn't want anyone. Who wants to be tied down to someone that fate, destiny or whatever the hell you want to call chose for you?

Don't get me wrong I'm all for a roll in the hay with some random girl or guy, but I didn't want to get to know any of them only use them for their body. What was so wrong with that? I get what I want and they get a night with me. Everybody wins. I had a lot of people to choose from at Hogwarts too.

I was in my sixth year at Hogwarts and finally didn't have to worry about the threat of Voldemort hanging over me and my family's heads. All thanks to Potter. Potter and I kind of gained a mutual understanding of sorts. I don't bother him and he doesn't bother me. After all that happened when he defeated Voldemort it felt like that right thing to do. But most of it was I didn't care about getting under his skin anymore. It was weird. The urge to tease him kind of faded over the years. It completely stopped in fifth year when Potter defeated Voldemort. I didn't mind, but it seemed to bother Potter quite a bit. It still did. Sometimes I could feel his eyes watching me from across the Great Hall when it filled to the brim with chatting people and all he seemed focused on was me. It was weird, but he seemed to have accepted that I'm not up to anything. At least most of the time. The thought of bugging him or teasing him maliciously like I used to didn't sit well with me. It made my insides hurt. That sort of feeling didn't show up when I treated other people like that. I wonder why that is. I shrugged. Why did I care? It's not like it meant anything to me. Potter didn't bother me anyway.

I laid in bed thinking some more of what mother said about finding a mate. What was so great about having one? I mean mother's mate was father. No offense to father, but he wasn't the best person in the world. I wouldn't want to be stuck him the rest of my life. Actually the thought of being with anyone mate or not wasn't appealing even more so since I was a Veela. Mother told me a story about another Veela she knew who was married for many years to someone who wasn't her mate and one day she found her mate and had to leave her husband. That was one thing about finding your mate the person your with has to understand and step aside. A Veela can live without their mate. No one knows anyone who has done it and who would want to. I can't even imagine how her husband felt, having his wife leave him because she found the person she was meant to be with. How messed up is that!? It really burns me up thinking about. I didn't want to be with anyone, but if I was and they weren't my mate they would have to understand and let me go. I didn't like this whole mate business. It could kiss my ass for all I cared. Finding my mate was not gonna happen.

I stretched, shaking all thoughts of mate from my mind. It wasn't really worth another thought. I didn't know that much to begin with. I probably should have paid more attention when mother was talking. I got up and ready for the day. I fussed with my hair a little, finally deciding I'd let it fall where ever it wanted to. I looked great no matter what I did with it.

I finished dressing and went down to breakfast, chatting with the people around me, but not really invested in to the conversation. It was a normal morning until I felt a tug in my gut. My senses filled with a wonderful aroma, it was a musky with just a hint of some sort of spice. It made my head all dizzy with just a whiff of it. My focus narrowed to one person. Harry Potter. Mate. Oh no! No way! Potter looked my way and his eyebrows joined his hairline. He felt it too. I did the only thing that made sense. I ran. And I didn't look back even when my instincts tugged and screamed at me to go to my mate. Screw them. Potter was not my mate. No matter what. I'd be the first Veela that would live without their mate. That was fine by me.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 1 is done

Chapter 2 will be posted soon


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone here's Chapter 2! I hope you like it. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. You guys rock! Thank you again.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that honor goes to J.K. Rowling.

This will be boyxboy if you don't like don't read.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you XD

* * *

I ran until my lungs burned, my feet ached and I couldn't take another step. How in the world did this happen? I looked around and found I was deep in the dungeons near the Slytherin common room. I chose to forgo lessons for the day and stay in. My Veela had awful taste in people. Potter? Seriously? Not only was he my old rival, but it was Potter. That should be reason enough. I mean sure he did save the entire wizarding world, but that really was a team effort. And he was okay looking. Okay, maybe he was one of the best looking guys in the whole of Hogwarts. That didn't add up to anything when you took into account his personality. He was always sticking his nose where it didn't belong. I had a feeling I was about to lose out of some very much needed privacy. Potter would want to know what happened earlier. I prayed to whoever was listening that he'd let it go. I didn't hold out much hope though. I wasn't very lucky when it came to such hopes. The point was I didn't want or need a mate. It didn't matter who it was. It was just that much worse because it was Potter. Suddenly some of the things mother said came to me. I'd be drawn to that person. No matter how you look at it Potter and I have always been drawn to each other. Does mutual hatred count? Obviously my Veela was lacking a great deal of sense. I'm not really sure how to live without someone who's supposed to be my mate.

I rushed the rest of the way to my room. I slipped past some lingering people and ran to my dorm. I sat on the edge of my bed trying to think of a way to proceed. It was still hard to believe. Harry Potter was my mate. I tried to let that sink in. I grabbed a pillow from my bed and screamed in to it. It really did help release my frustration. This wasn't supposed to happen. I was almost convinced I didn't have one then mine pops out of nowhere. Why after all these years? _I really don't want a mate._ It was like my Veela was trying to rebel against that thought. Brilliant emerald eyes flashed in my mind. A clearer picture of Potter started to form in my mind from his messy black hair, to his glasses, to his full lips. Slowly broad shoulders and chest appeared in my mind, going down to a narrow waist, strong legs. My faced flushed imagining the hard muscles underneath the layers of clothes he always seemed to wear. My mouth went dry when I thought about trying to touch him and kiss him. My heart nearly exploded. I cupped my face, feeling the warmth from my cheeks seeped into my cold fingers. I shook myself. The problem was my heart was trying to take over. I shook my head. It was time to focus. My Veela may recognize Potter as my mate. I most definitely did not. I would not give in. Not that easily. Showing enticing pictures of Potter was not going to win me over. There was only one person to ask. Mother.

I pulled out some parchment from my bag and took out my quill and ink.

_Dear Mother,_

_I've been thinking about some of the things you told me this past summer about finding my mate. What if I don't want to be with my mate? What will happen? I only ask out of curiosity. I'm a very picky person and my mate has to be the best of the best. Nothing less will do. I look forward to your response. I hope you and Father are doing well. _

_Love,_

_Draco_

I folded my letter and raced to the owlery. Knowing mother, she would respond promptly. I made it without getting caught for not going to class. I picked the first owl I saw and strapped the letter to it's leg. It flew right away. All I had to do was wait. Hopefully not for long. I went back to my dorm. I passed the time with doing some homework that was due in a few days.

A light tapping at my window alerted me to my response. Mother was always prompt. I opened the window, the owl landed on my bed. I took the letter from its leg and gave it a treat for its trouble before it flew off. I opened the letter with shaky hands. This could hold the answers I needed. I unfurled the paper carefully instantly recognizing mother's perfect hand writing.

_Dear Draco, _

_First thing darling shouldn't you be in class at the moment? Oh, no matter. As to your questions. I'm happy to see you're finally interested in learning more about your Veela. I know most of what I said went into one ear and out the other. Anyway, your mate is essentially your soul mate. Your other half. It is very hard to live without your other half especially when you know about them. Think of it as having someone who completes you in every way. I don't know why you want to know what to do about a mate you don't want, but let me put it this way. Your mate will be perfect for you. You don't have to worry about them being less or anything. I'm sure your mate will be amazing. I just know it. _

_Draco I knew of a Veela who found his mate, but she was married and very happy. She was a woman he saw every time he went her shop. It didn't happen all at once, but one day he just knew, but it was already too late or that's what he thought. He knew if he approached her on that day she would probably leave her husband to be with him. He didn't want to put that kind of burden on her. So he stayed away and watched her from afar. As long as he stayed in somewhat close contact with her he was fine. He was able to watch over her, but seeing her with another man day after day eventually took its toll. His heart slowly broke over the next few years and one day he finally died. He died of a broken heart. What didn't cross his mind was that she would have been happy to be with him, but he didn't want to take her happiness away. The one she already found with her husband. A Veela can last quite a few years as long as they are in proximity to their mate, but a broken heart has taken many. Think long and hard about that when you find your mate. You can put both of you through much heartache or you can finally have a happiness and life that you can build together and be with each other for the rest of your lives. And on a side note your mate will not be affected in the same way. They can continue on living and find another love. You will never be able to love another if you decide to forsake your mate. I hope my letter helps with whatever you need. I will write you soon. _

_P.S._

_Go to class tomorrow!_

_Love, _

_Mother_

The letter slipped from my numb fingers. I had a broken heart and possibly death to look forward to. That was just great. This whole Veela business sucks. I looked at the letter, the story mother told me swirling through my mind. The other Veela lasted a few years just by being near his mate. He didn't want to disrupt her life. It made me incredibly sad he died in such a way. No one should have to die of a broken heart. At least I had a while left at Hogwarts to decide what I wanted to do. I never thought I'd think this, but thank goodness Potter was always around as long as he was close by I'd be fine more or less. And I wouldn't let my heart break because of him. I hoped.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 2 is done

Chapter 3 will be posted soon


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 is here! I hope you like it. Thank to all the wonderful people for reviewing and reading. It gives me so much inspiration. Thank you again.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that honor goes to J.K. Rowling.

This will be boyxboy if you don't like don't read.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you XD

* * *

I spent the rest of the day lying on my bed staring up at the ceiling, trying to think of some way to avoid Potter, but my mind shied away from every scenario due to my Veela being totally against it. I decided to stay as close to Potter without being noticed that way my Veela and I were both satisfied, at least for now.

My stomach growled as my dorm mates came in and got ready for dinner. No one paid attention to me. They probably knew I was in one of those moods, not even Blaise who was usually all right with facing my wrath, but not today. That was fine with me. I didn't have the desire to talk to anyone. I was exhausted, emotionally, physically, and mentally and I just found out today Potter was my mate. I did not look forward to tomorrow or any of the following days. I hoped every day wasn't like this or otherwise I'd never be able to rest.

I went down to dinner and ate what I could. My stomach was knotted pretty tight. I wanted to throw out all thoughts of avoiding Potter and just tell him. Warring with my Veela was hard on me. I didn't know how that other Veela ever managed to stay away from his mate. It was hell on the nerves. It had only been a few hours and I was ready to cave. Something flickered through my memory as I was about to drink from my pumpkin juice. Something else mother told me over the summer came to light. I should have paid more attention when she was talking. That's what I got for not paying attention.

Mother said that she used to rebel against her own Veela. She wasn't too pleased at first to learn father was her mate. It was hard to fight against her Veela. When she finally accepted everything they more or less became one. She said it was different for every Veela. My Veela and I were going to be at odds for a while. It comforted me a little to know mother also had trouble with her Veela nature. That she didn't just accept it.

I sat back a little and listened to the chatter around me just letting it flow over and around me. It was the first time I didn't think about my Veela or my mate. Just let the voices take me away. I sat there for a while just listening. I got up when conversations started to ebb and the people around me started to leave. I decided to follow their lead since I didn't have anything better to do.

I took my time leaving the Great Hall, taking a slow pace to get to the dungeons when someone stepped in front of my path. "Where have you been all day Malfoy?" Potter's voice enveloped me, making me feel relaxed even though I mostly definitely should not feel relaxed in his presence. I might do something I'll regret.

"None of your business." I kept my eyes down. I was trying to avoid a repeat of this morning. Potter kept trying to get me to look at him. "What?" I asked when he stepped closer to me, meeting my eyes. It felt like a brick was thrown at my stomach. My knees wanted to buckle under his steady gaze. My face flushed, my palms slicked with sweat and my mouth went dry. I thought my heart was going to beat right out of my chest if he stepped any closer. Dread and excitement warred within me. My Veela was so delighted to have our mate come looking for us when I on the other hand was thoroughly pissed that I had to deal with Potter when my mind and heart were all ready a wreck.

"Did you do something to me this morning?" Potter took a step back, hands stuffed in his pockets. He rocked back and forth on his heels, chewing on his lower lip. His messy black hair flopped over his forehead, still in disarray. I had to keep my arms frozen to my sides to keep from brushing it back. When did everything little thing become so fascinating about him? Down to the smallest detail, I wanted to know everything. I shook my head. No, that wasn't me talking. I shoved down all those feelings. It was enough to have Potter here. I didn't need to make something more out of it. It was a relief to have him by my side.

"What exactly do you think I did?" I studied my nails to give the appearance of boredom. On the inside I was going through too many emotions to count.

Potter rubbed the back of his neck. Out of the corner of my eye I could see him look away from me. "Well, when you looked at me something happened…it felt strange and then you ran out of the Great Hall right after."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I ran because I was going to be sick. That's why I have been absent all day."

Potter scrunched up his nose in the most adorable way. I did not just think that. I never use the word adorable. Although it was. Potter didn't believe me and I didn't care. That much. "If you say so."

At least he wasn't pursuing the issue. Being this close to Potter was beginning to mess with my mind. His scent was intoxicating and making me a little dizzy. I see the key to being close to ones mate was to be near them, but not so close as to be affected by them. That was going to be hard to do.

I looked at Potter. He was looking anywhere, but at me. I never realized what smooth skin he had. I wonder what it would feel like under my tongue. Whoa! Wait a minute. Time to leave.

"I'll see you later, Potter. Still not feeling well."

Potter quirked an eyebrow up. "You'll see me later?"

My face burned with a fierce blush. "Wait, no. Just I'll see you tomorrow. Not that we have plans to meet or anything…" Potter was starting to laugh at my rambling. The problem was I couldn't seem to stop. That was enough humiliation for one day. I held up my hand and waved to him. "Bye." Potter stopped laughing and stared at me like he was seeing me for the first time. I ran off before he could make me act different. I was so screwed when it came to staying away from my mate. I didn't see how it was possible when being near him for those few minutes was agonizing and exciting at the same time.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 3 is done

Chapter 4 will be posted soon


	4. Chapter 4

I have here Chapter 4. I hope you enjoy. You guys are simply the best! Thank you for reading and reviewing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that honor goes to J.K. Rowling.

This will be boyxboy if you don't like don't read.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you XD

* * *

My night's sleep was pure hell. I tossed and turned, dreaming about Potter. Nothing really specific just his face and his gorgeous eyes. It was driving me mad by the morning that I couldn't even get rid of him in my dreams. My Veela was messing with me too much. It was determined for me to want Potter as my mate. Not gonna happen. I woke up groggy with my hair sticking out every which way. A shower remedied my hair problem, but did not help with how tired I was. I gathered all the stuff I'd need for the day and put in my bag. I waved to Crabbe and Goyle. I didn't feel like talking this morning. That was the best I could offer in the way of greeting everyone. I could tell it annoyed Pansy. She surprisingly stayed away. Thank Merlin. I was thin on patience at the moment.

I trudged down to breakfast my eyes wondered over to the Gyffindor table. Potter wasn't there. I was relieved and disappointed. It was fine though. At least I could breathe easier with him not there. I sat down and ate my fill of breakfast, not paying attention to anything happening around me. I was too tired to even pretend I was listening. I hoped this didn't happen every day or pretty soon I'd have dark circles under my eyes and look like I'm about to fall over. That's how I felt now. I took the opportunity to lay my head on my arm, just to rest while everyone ate and talk about the upcoming day. Before I knew it I was being shaken awake.

"Malfoy it's time to get ready for class," Potter said next to my ear, his hand shook my shoulder gently. I jolted awake feeling his warm breath against my skin. I shuddered from the contact of his hand. It felt like his hand was made of fire. I could feel the heat through my layers of clothing. It was unsettling how much I longed for more of the touch. It sent little electric currents through. I didn't like it. I wasn't supposed to feel such things for anyone especially Potter.

I was wide awake, but in a bit of a daze thanks to Potter. "What is it time for?" I started to get up. Potter never removed his hand. The heat from it was flooding my body. I felt so dizzy.

"Class. Oh, here." Potter chuckled at my state of confusion. Who could think when he was right beside them? I couldn't fathom how anyone who was attracted to Potter didn't just fall over when he passed by. I was about to do that and I didn't even want to be attracted to him. Potter handed me a few parchments.

I stared at them dumbfounded. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

"They are yesterday's notes. From the classes you missed."

Oh. Wait, what? Potter was lending me his notes. My mind reeled from the fact. I steadied myself on the table. My Veela was extremely happy. I on the other hand was bewildered. Was Potter feeling well? Why was he being nice to me? I didn't get it.

"That's all right. I don't need them." I shoved them back at Potter who looked hurt. His big green eyes seemed bigger the sadder he got. It tore at my heart.

"Are you sure? You can barrow them if you want?"

Potter let me go much to my relief. We started walking to Potions. I wish I go could without him, but we were going to the same place so it made sense that we walked together. At least that was what I told myself.

"I'm sure they are inaccurate. You never pay attention."

"How do you know? Do you keep an eye on me?"

I was stunned speechless. Potter got him again. "Let me be clear. I don't need your notes." Potter looked even more hurt. I sighed. "I already copied Pansy's if you must know." Potter perked up at that. "Thanks for the offer." Potter woke me up when no one else did. Jeez, some friends I have. A bubble of happiness welled up in me before I squashed it. Potter was helping way too much for my liking. I couldn't bring myself to say that though. In fact I didn't want to. "Thank you for waking me up too." My face heated with the admission. It felt good to thank him though. I'd let myself enjoy it this one time.

"Anytime," Potter said brightly. We walked the rest of way to class in silence. Potter seemed happy for some reason. I wonder if he hit his head or something. He was being weird. At least he was close that helped me feel better even if I was in turmoil about Potter making me feel better, he was still there and something settled inside me. It was enough to have him close by. That's all I needed at the moment.

The rest of the day passed in relative ease. It probably had to do with the fact that I accepted the fact that Potter had to be near. It was still hard, but it helped me not be in such chaos whenever he was near me or in my line of sight.

The next few days were strange to say the least. Potter took every opportunity to talk to me or greet me. It helped my Veela stay calm along with me. Granger and Weasley seemed concerned, but never stopped him. Even my friends thought something funny was going on. They said nothing. Potter helped save them and most of their parents. What right did they have to say anything to him? I went along with it. I fought against my nature most of the time. I wanted to be near him longer and talk to him more. I didn't allow more than a few minutes of conversation or close proximity. He had this bad habit of getting right in my face. Most of the time I wanted to lean forward for a small peck on the lips. That would have been enough for me. Instead I put a foot or two between us.

It was the end of my last class of the day and thankfully it was Friday. It had been a really long week. Potter greeted me. It was starting to become a habit for him. "Hey Malfoy can I barrow your notes for our last Potion class. I didn't pay attention and missed half the lecture." Potter eyes glinted behind his glasses.

I was taken aback. "Why? What about Granger?" I had to ask just to keep up appearances. I'd give him my notes to make me and my Veela feel good. Even if it was the smallest gesture it felt wonderful to make my mate feel good. I did it to help myself feel normal. When I rebelled against my nature to be at least nice to my mate my insides twisted with guilt and it was hard to think of anything other than his hurt expression. I remedied that with at least trying to be as nice as I could. I still didn't want a mate. I needed to survive this somehow and this was how I found I could.

Potter colored. "Ron's using them right now and...yeah." A blatant lie. I didn't know why he wanted to barrow them but they were his if he wanted.

I made a big show of sighing, dropping my bag and pulling out my notes. "Here, give them back to me Monday." Potter reached for them. I pulled them back before he could take them. "You can have them on one condition."

"What's that?"

"You leave me alone for the weekend. You exhaust me." I didn't mean to say that last part out loud, but it was true. It was nice having Potter near so my Veela didn't long to be near him. I was so tired of trying to keep my nature under control along with trying to nice to Potter. My head was spinning after our encounters. I looked deep inside and didn't feel any objection from my Veela. If I had I would have retracted the condition.

Potter narrowed his eyes at me. "On Monday I can start talking to you again right?" He crossed his arms over his chest.

"I don't know why you want to, but yes you can."

"Deal. And thank you." Potter grinned at me. He grabbed the notes and took off after Granger and Weasley.

I flushed with pleasure. My mate was happy. This time I didn't push the feelings away. I basked in the warm glow that settled over me. It was strange that so small a gesture would make Potter happy. If it did then all the better. I found myself looking forward to seeing him on Monday. He really did get under my skin. Not in a bad way.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 4 is done

Chapter 5 will be posted soon


	5. Chapter 5

Here's Chapter 5! I hope you like it XD Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I love you guys so much. Thank you again.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that honor goes to J.K. Rowling.

This will be boyxboy if you don't like don't read.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you XD

* * *

I survived most of Saturday without being close to Potter. He still waved at me when I saw him in the morning and during the day when we passed each other. I tentatively waved back. It was still weird to interact with him in this way. I found myself trying to seek him out occasionally. I didn't even realize I was doing it until I found Potter and he'd wave at me. Granger and Weasley weren't as uncomfortable with our interaction as much as they have been. Maybe they were getting used to. I wish I could. It sent my heart racing every time I caught Potter's eye. It was infuriating. The first few times I didn't mind so much, but every single time seemed too much.

I was pretty sure I should have thought about how many days he could stay away. I should have said Sunday. Monday seemed so far away. I was the one who told him to leave me alone until then. I must've been crazy. Thank goodness I continually saw Potter throughout the day. He kept his distance, but seeing him was enough. I felt better at those times.

It was just after dinner and Potter waved at me one last time for the day. I waved back. I didn't care who saw. It was a little embarrassing when it first began. No one gave me a hard time. That was fine with me. My Veela made no objections for the past few hours. There was no fighting between us. It was such a relief to feel whole again. I wasn't exhausted or anything. Maybe there was something to accepting ones mate. I still didn't like the idea. At least I wouldn't be in constant battle with myself and I'd presumably be happy. Mother and father were extremely happy most of the time. It was worth thinking about. I watched my mate leave and went to work on some left over homework. There was nothing better to do.

I walked down with my friends listening to them chatter about something or other. I waved off their offer to play Wizard's chess. I went up to my dorm and flopped on my bed. Homework forgotten for the moment. _Should I really tell Potter that he's my mate?_ I shied away from the thought. How would that go anyway? 'Hey Potter I'm a Veela and it just so happens you're my mate.' I scoffed. Yeah, right. He'd probably hex me on the spot. Even if he did believe me who was to say he'd even want to be with me. I mean we didn't have the best history in the world. I didn't even know if I was attracted to him without the whole mate thing. I never looked at him that way. I mean Potter was gorgeous. Just because he was gorgeous didn't mean I was attracted to him. I wonder if he wasn't my mate would I ever want him as something more. There was no way to be sure. And that was one of the things I hated about this mate business. I had no say. I couldn't even flirt with someone other than my mate. Mother told me once I found my mate I would never look at any one ever again. I tried this past week. Let me tell you it did not go well. I tried to flirt with a girl in my Potions class and I thought I was going to be sick. It wasn't just my Veela rebelling. It was my entire body. And then I caught Potter watching through the whole painful ordeal and then add guilt to my queasiness and I might've passed out if Potter hadn't looked away. I can't even look at someone with a spark of interest without my stomach getting upset.

It was so stupid. How come my mate could go out with whoever he wanted and I couldn't? It wasn't fair. Then again this whole situation was very unbalanced. Being a Veela sucked. Then again I never have felt this way about someone. It was interesting to feel my body go haywire over someone waving, smiling, talking, basically anything Potter did made me feel light. I tried to push the fluttery nervous feelings away. It didn't always work. I wonder what it would be like if he hugged me or kissed me. I can't even imagine beyond that. My brain started to shut down. Just thinking about it made my cheeks burn with a blush. Potter wasn't even here and I was blushing about something that might never happen. That made me sad to think about. I wasn't really sure why. I shrugged. It was something to think about another day.

I changed into my pajamas and went to bed. Thinking about my mate made me tired especially when I thought about what I wanted to do. I still had no clue. What I was doing seemed fine for the moment. I'd proceed with this for a while. I might even be able to learn some things about Potter if we became friends. I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

I woke up bright and early. I realized the less I fought with my Veela the better I felt with sleep. And it was treating me well. I stretched, showered and got ready for the day. It was going to be nothing, but doing homework and that was fine by me. I've had enough excitement to last me a lifetime. I went down to breakfast ate real fast then went back to the common room to work on my homework. It was afternoon when I finally finished. I put away the last of my parchment when Pansy burst into the common room.

"You'll never guess what I just saw!" she said, shuddering from head to toe. I put my bag on the chair next to me.

I cocked my head to the side. "Do I even want to know?"

"Maybe, it's about your new best friend." Pansy pushed my bag off the chair and took a seat. I scowled at the total disregard to my stuff. "Oh, no. Don't give me that look. Nothing's going to break. Now guess." She was way too happy about this.

I wrinkled my brow. New best friend? I didn't have a new best friend. I was ready to trade in the one sitting in front of me. Potter. That had to be who she was talking. I held my stomach. My stomach knotted in very tight, tiny, knots. "Potter and he's not my best friend."

"Well that wasn't any fun."

I snapped my fingers in front of her face. Her eyes widened. "Pansy focus. Now tell me."

Pansy narrowed her eyes at me. I knew I should act like I didn't care. When it came to Potter it was tough to do. "Fine, he was kissing Weasley's little sister. Just right around the corner. For the whole world to see." Pansy shuddered again. "I don't get it, but to each his own."

My heart hit the floor. "What?" My throat was very dry. It was hard to get that one word passed my lips.

"Potter is kissing the girl Weasley."

I was out of my chair before Pansy said anymore. I ran out of the common room and turned when I was face to face with Potter kissing Weasley. She had him pressed against the stone and was ravishing Potter. Potter's eyes were closed, moans seeping out every once in a while. I couldn't move even when everything in my being told me to run. My Veela and I were too shocked to do anything then Potter opened his eyes. It made everything significantly worse. He stared at me for what felt like forever as he continued to kiss Weasley. He closed his eyes tightly like he was in pain. I turned and ran the opposite way. I knew how he felt. I ran back to the common room and to my bed where I lay not knowing what was happening. I put my hand over my racing heart. I felt the first knick hit it. It would eventually break and this was only the beginning.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 5 is done

Chapter 6 will be posted soon


	6. Chapter 6

Here we are at Chapter 6! I hope you enjoy it! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. You guys are seriously wonderful. Thank you again.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that honor goes to J.K. Rowling.

This will be boyxboy if you don't like don't read.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you XD

* * *

A knock filtered through the room. I didn't have the energy to get up or shout for them to come in. The door opened without any prompting and it was Pansy. I sat up a little then flopped back on the bed. I figured she'd start talking about whatever it was she wanted to talk about. I felt the bed dip when she sat down on the edge.

"Are you okay?" Pansy asked after a few moments of silence.

I sat up again and leaned against the headboard. I crossed my arms over my chest, still feeling the reverberating effects from the encounter with Potter and Weasley. "Why do you want to know?"

Pansy glared at me. "Oh, come on Draco. You've been off for the last week or so. I didn't want to bother you because you weren't exactly friendly, but enough is enough. Tell me what is going on. I'm your friend. You can't keep pushing your friends aside because you're having a bitch fit."

My lips twitched a little. It was nice to forget about Potter for a little while. He was always at the forefront of my mind. It was nice to put him on the back burner at least for a while. "Bitch fit?"

Pansy smiled. "Well, yeah. You haven't exactly been approachable. Blaise said to let you be, but screw that. Now tell me before I force you too." Pansy's eyes had a certain glint to them that told me that she wasn't playing around.

I didn't know if I should tell her. I could trust her. I haven't even told mother that I've found my mate, but it would be good to talk to someone about this whole ordeal. It was a hard thing to carry alone. I didn't need any advice with anything. I just needed someone to unload my burden with. At least for a little while. I decided to take a leap. "You know that I am a…"

"Veela." Pansy finished my sentence. I told her a long time ago. Back then I needed her to understand that there was no way we could be together permanently. I couldn't do the long haul with anyone but my mate.

I took a deep breath. "I found my mate." My heart hammered against my chest. It was a strange feeling to reveal that information to someone. It was a good feeling except for the black cloud hanging over my head that Potter was apparently dating Weasley. A sick feeling settled in the pit of my stomach. I said I wasn't going to do anything about Potter and I had time to figure it out. The same was still true. Although my initial thoughts never included Potter being with someone. Ugh, this whole thing was beyond my comprehension. Perhaps Pansy could help me put things into perspective.

Pansy stared at me for a moment, opened her mouth, closed it then opened it again. "You found you're what?" she asked in a low whisper.

"My mate."

"Draco when where you going to tell me? Who is it?" I gave her a moment to put the pieces together. "Potter?" I nodded. "No way!"

"Yes way. Believe me I still can't believe it. And my Veela won't let me forget it."

"Then why haven't you told him?" Pansy said it like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"You do understand I mean Harry Potter?"

"Draco, he's you're mate whether you like it or not. And from what little you told me it's not going to change. If you had told him he wouldn't be with Weasley."

I turned my head away. "I don't care." It hurt to say that. The problem was I did care. And I didn't want to.

"Now it might be more convincing if you weren't pouting. What do you want to do?"

"Nothing. Mother told me about a Veela who survived a number of years without ever telling his mate and I plan to live like that for the time being."

"What happened to him?"

I avoided the question for the time being. "He survived for some time." That was all I was going to say on that subject.

"Draco, you can't do that. I mean I know it's Potter, but supposedly there's no one better for you if he's your mate. He has to feel the pull at least a little. That might explain why he's been so friendly. He might not know he's your mate, but he knows."

Pansy was starting to make my head hurt. "What?" I rubbed my temples. I was better off on my own.

Pansy stood up and went to stand in front of my. "I mean he doesn't actually know, but something inside might. You instantly knew he was your mate, right?"

I glanced up at her warily. "Yeah, it was something that went straight through me and it flashed in my mind. Mate. Potter seemed to be affected when we made eye contact. And he did ask if I did something to him."

"Then you see what I mean then again he might just be trying to be nice to start fresh with you. My point is Potter is yours and not Weasley's. Take him from her."

"I'm not going to take Potter from Weasley. I already told you that I'm not going to do anything."

"How is that Veela you mentioned?" Pansy tapped her foot, frowning at me.

I looked anywhere, but at her. "He died of a broken heart."

"Draco!"

I winced from Pansy's shrill yell. "Are you mental?"

"You would rather die of a broken heart than be with Potter?"

"Actually it really doesn't matter who it is. I don't want a mate."

"Tough luck because you got one."

"Pansy you don't understand. I have to spend the rest of my life with this person and I have no say. You know I'd rather not be with anyone."

Pansy sat closer to me. "I know, but you do have one. At least consider it."

"I have been, but then I saw Potter with Weasley." I still felt ill from that display. Couldn't they have at least found somewhere more private? I mean seriously people didn't want to see that kind of thing especially me when it was my mate.

"I'm sorry Draco. Do you want me to hex Weasley?"

I smiled, the offer was nice but if Potter was happy with her then that was all that mattered. I'd watch from the sidelines for now. "No, that's alright. We don't want to create a ruckus among the houses."

"Yeah, okay. Then what are you going to do?"

"Nothing. You have to promise not tell anyone?"

"I promise."

I studied her. I knew she could use this against me if she wanted. I didn't think she would at least not against me. "I need you to swear not to breathe a word. We can make it magically binding." I had to make sure she didn't have any funny ideas.

She scowled and picked at the comforter. "I swear. You know you can trust me with this. And I'm here for you, you know. Just say the word and I'll hex Weasley."

I laughed. I had a really great friend. Potter probably wouldn't appreciate her thoughts regarding Weasley though.

"No need to do that. Now I'm going to take a nap."

Pansy slipped out a small book from somewhere in her robes. "Do you mind if I read in here? It's so loud downstairs."

"Go for it." I lay down. Pansy was staying to make sure I was okay. She started reading out loud. Her soft voice lulled me in to sleep and the next thing I knew I was being shaken to go down to dinner.

"Draco, time for dinner." Pansy's face appeared in front of me. I jumped back a little. Jeez, too close.

"Coming," I said. I rubbed my eyes as I followed her down to the Great Hall. I chose a seat with my back to Potter. I did not want to see anything. I was too tired to deal with anymore today.

Pansy sat across from me. I started serving myself when a gasp pulled me away from my food. "Potter and Weasley are holding hands. Weasley keeps waving their hands all over the place and Potter keeps staring at you."

"Don't tell me anymore." I already knew he was staring at me. I could feel his gaze bore into the back of my skull.

"Okay." Pansy continued to watch Potter, but didn't report anything which was good by me.

After I put away half my meal I felt Pansy nudge my foot. "What?" I asked irritated.

"Potter," she whispered, pointing behind me.

How did I miss that? I turned around and indeed found Potter looking down at me with glittering emerald eyes. I didn't like it.

"I told you not to bother me until Monday."

"I know, but I wanted to return your notes to you earlier." Potter set my notes down next to me. I stared at them then at him. An unbelievable anger welled up inside me. I had no right to feel angry. Potter didn't know he was my mate, but I was still livid. He touched someone else when he was only supposed to touch me.

"Keep them I don't want them," I spat. It wasn't right to do this. Potter wouldn't understand why I was angry, but it was beyond my control at the moment. My Veela was also angry and that didn't help one bit.

"Excuse me?" Potter was genuinely confused. I might have thought he was cute with his brow scrunched up if I wasn't so upset.

"Keep them, throw them away. I don't care. I don't want them."

"But Malfoy..." I stood up to leave, Potter gripped my shoulder. Lightening went through me. It was so intense I almost fell to my knees. I pulled away before anything could happen.

"Don't touch me and stay away from me." I stormed out of the Great Hall with many eyes following me, only one pair I cared about and it pissed me off that I even cared at all.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 6 is done

Chapter 7 will be posted soon


	7. Chapter 7

Haylo there here's Chapter 7 I hope you enjoy it! You guys always give me such wonderful inspiration. Thank you for reviewing and reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that honor goes to J.K. Rowling.

This will be boyxboy if you don't like don't read.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you XD

* * *

I slammed the door to my room. Luckily, no one was there. How dare Potter think he can touch me when he was just kissing Weasley! The thought of his hands on her and his lips made my belly burn with anger and sadness. Potter was mine…I stopped all thoughts there. He was not mine. He could do whatever he wanted even if he wanted to do it with _her._

It was hard to believe I was so angry about it. I said he could be with whoever he wanted and I'd be fine with it as long as he was close by I'd be fine. Apparently not so much. I ran my hands through my hair, mussing it up. I told him to stay away from me. How could I do that? Even if he made me so mad I was ready to curse him I shouldn't have said it. I made a fool of myself and hurt my mate in the process. See this was why I wasn't fit to be a Veela with a mate. I continually hurt him and myself. It was so hard to contain my anger when I thought of them kissing then Pansy telling me that they were holding hands at dinner. It made my blood simmer with barely controlled rage. Maybe I should tell Pansy to hex Weasley. Just a little bit. Nothing major. I shook my head that would put me on Potter's bad side even more.

I slumped on the bed. What was I supposed to do? Tell Potter and hope that he'd want to be with me? Don't tell him and let things continue down this path? Try to by nice and let him come to me? Yeah, that last one wouldn't happen in a million years. Potter may have felt the connection between us, but I doubt if he knew what it was he'd want to pursue it.

This was getting me nowhere. I grabbed my bag and headed for the library. I would try to get some extra homework done. It never hurt to be ahead. I hated procrastinating. I made it to library, taking a seat in a quiet little corner. I set up all my stuff. I was beginning to work on a report for Transfigurations when something electric went through my system. The hair on the back of my neck stood on end when someone stood next to me. I knew who it was right away. My luck really sucked sometimes. I looked up to find a pair of emerald eyes staring down at me, confusion marring them. Potter stared down at me like he was trying to figure out the major questions of the universe. My body was going haywire with him so close. I became light headed when I caught a whiff of his scent. It smelled so good my knees turned to jelly. There was no way I was getting away any time soon. Worst luck ever. My heart decided to try to escape my chest when he stepped even closer to me. I didn't know what to do. I just sat there staring up at him. He rendered me useless.

I couldn't take it anymore and my muzzy, fuzzy thoughts were starting to clear a bit. "What?" I asked, torn between wanting to know and not wanting to know.

"You are so confusing." Thankfully, Potter moved away from me although my Veela was disappointed. So was I. Only a little bit.

"Me? You…" I pointed at him when he sat across from me. I was about to reveal some crucial information I'd rather stayed secret. I cleared my throat, changing the subject. "You are so supposed to stay away from me."

Potter shook his head, a smirk forming on his perfect lips. They were a light pink…I shook my head. Not the time to be thinking about that kind of stuff. What was wrong with me? It was like I couldn't take not wanting to be with my mate. I didn't see this coming. I think I actually wanted to be with Potter. It would make everything so much easier. I also knew it would feel so good for both my Veela and I. No more fighting, but then again Potter was with Weasley. It made me mad. I wasn't about to interfere if he was happy with her.

"I never agreed to that and anyway I wanted to talk to you. Every time I touch you I feel something." Potter gestured wildly with his hands. "It's hard to describe, but it feels nice." Potter blushed a lovely shade of pink that made me want to kiss him. Whoa, where did that come from? I wanted to kiss Potter? I didn't want to explore that thought too closely yet.

"What exactly are you saying?" I put my elbows on the table, leaning closer to Potter.

"I'm saying I want to know what's going on. I don't understand what happens every time we touch. Do you know?" Potter gazed at me, waiting for my answer. I was almost compelled to tell him the whole story. That would get me nothing though. Potter looked so good to me at the moment. The minor confusion adding to his adorable scrunched up brow. He had a crease between his brow that I wanted to get rid of by giving him some information. I had nothing to give him. I didn't know what he wanted from me. I wasn't about to tell him we were mates and that's why every time we touched it felt so intense.

I was so lost in thought I didn't see Weasley come up behind Potter until I found her whispering something in his ear. He shivered as he looked up at her when she finished.

I didn't want to know. I felt ill, sitting there. My heart attained another knick as she leaned down and kissed his cheek. I kept my eyes glued to my book. I looked up when it was just me and Potter. I blocked out whatever conversation they had between each other. It was time for me to go. I threw all my things in my bag, I stood up, but before I could leave Potter was standing in front of me.

"Where are you going? You never answered by question. Do you know what is happening when we touch?" Potter's voice trailed off as he looked at me. Something sparked in his eyes. "I know you feel it to Draco."

My knees buckled from hearing my first name coming from Potter. "You don't get to call me that. You think I know what's happening between us? Well I don't. So you can just leave me alone." It hurt to say all those things to Potter. I knew what was between us, but I wasn't going to tell him. He was with Weasley as much as the thought hurt it was true. This was one of the reasons I hated being a Veela. I had to be with this one person. Why him? He didn't just want me. He wanted someone else. Why did he get to have other choices and I didn't? He would willingly leave her on the side if he found out he was my mate. No way. I wasn't going to give in. My Veela was fighting me the whole way. Potter would never know he was my mate at this rate. That was fine by me. If I ever got him I would never share him with the likes of Weasley or anyone for that matter. I deserved his whole heart. Not half. And at the moment he didn't deserve mine.

"Let me pass," I growled. Potter visibly shivered when I growled. I couldn't fathom why. It wasn't very threatening.

"Not until you agree to hang out with me at least. Nothing more than a study session. Come on Draco. We have to try and be friends."

My will power was giving way a little. It wouldn't hurt to make my mate happy. As long as he didn't bring up the whole touching thing. "Don't call me by my first name."

"I'm not calling you Malfoy anymore. We're starting a new chapter and you are now Draco to me. I'll get you to admit you feel something too. I'll meet you here tomorrow at six."

"I never agreed to do anything."

"You'll be here."

I walked around Potter. "You don't know that Potter."

"You know my first name so use it from now on. And I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, we'll see Potter." I walked away from my mate with a heavy and confused heart. I was aching in my head and heart, not knowing what I should do and knowing I wouldn't give in that easily to Potter no matter how much I wanted to.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 7 is done

Chapter 8 will be posted soon


	8. Chapter 8

Hey there everyone here's Chapter 8. I hope you like it!

Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. You guys rock so much! Thank you again.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that honor goes to J.K. Rowling.

This will be boyxboy if you don't like don't read.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you XD

* * *

I went straight to my room and grabbed my quill, ink and some parchment, starting a letter to mother. This whole situation was starting to slip from my grasp. I got comfortable on my bed and started writing, seeking information without giving anything away, but knowing mother she'd know something was out of the ordinary. She always did.

I dipped my ink in the quill, put the quill to the parchment and started writing.

_Dear Mother, _

_I was wondering how does a Veela's mate react around the Veela? Will they eventually want to be with the Veela whether they know they are the persons intended mate? I only ask for future reference. Just in case I don't want to approach my mate right away. How was it for you and Father? Thank you. I hope you and Father are doing well._

_Love, _

_Draco_

I let the ink dry, folded the parchment and went down to the owlery. I chose the same owl I used before and sent him on his way. I went back to the Slytherin common and sat among my friends, listening to them talk. After a while I got up from my place in front of the fire and went back to my room, thinking that should be enough time for mother to respond.

And I was right. The owl waited patiently outside the window. I went over to the window and opened it for him. He dropped the letter in my hand, he waited a moment on the sill, eyeing me. I pat his head and along his back. He let out a soft hoot then took off into the night.

I sat on the edge of my bed, making sure the hangings were closed then opened the letter. Mother's elegant writing jumped out at me. I took a deep breath, diving in.

_Dear Draco,_

_It's so good to hear from you so often dear. One thing before I answer your questions, did you not pay attention at all when I was telling you about being a Veela? The answer is pretty obvious, but never the less let's begin. I want to say yes to your first question. The person will want to be with their mate as long as they are in close contact with the Veela on a regular basis. For example the Veela I mentioned earlier who died of a broken heart, his mate probably never knew there was any pull between them because he made sure never to get close to her after realizing she was his mate, knowing what it would do. Then again it really is different for every mated couple. Some mates have a very strong connection. But it's usually never as intense for the human mate. The Veela gets the brunt of the longing, decisions made regarding telling their mate and other things. _

_As for your father and I, we had a very strong connection. When I first found out your father was my mate I was not impressed as most people would think I'd be. From what I could gather of your father at the time was he was an arrogant, snob with far too much hair. I managed to keep away from him for about a week before he started pestering me. He had no idea he was my mate. The draw between us was too strong even when I stayed a good distance away. It was mighty hard too. To be honest I don't know how I survived the week without telling him. Throughout it he went out of his way to talk to me, touch me anything to bring us closer because even though he didn't know there was some part of him that did know or was drawn to me I'm not quite sure which. I'm so happy that I finally gave in. I could not ask for a better mate (most days). _

_Darling I hope this answers some of your questions. Just remember a lot of this stuff depends on the mates. Some can't keep away, some can. Some human mates feel the pull a lot more strongly than others, some don't. It really depends on the situation at hand. Here's some free advice for when you find your mate. Don't fight it. No matter whom it may, where there from, muggle or wizard. In the end none of that adds up to a hill of beans because there could be no person more suited for you. Listen to your Veela and your heart, not your brain as you are prone to do. I almost let you father and I go through a hard time based on who I thought he was. Thank goodness my willpower was not so strong when it came to your father. _

_We are doing well. Thank you for asking darling. How are you? What has you so curious that you keep inquiring about Veela's and their mates? Have a good night and I'll write you soon._

_Love, _

_Mother_

I sat back on the bed, mother's words whirling in my mind. _I might not have any choice when it came to Potter. _Surprisingly enough that thought didn't kick my heart up to fear like I thought it would. Writing to mother usually helped put things in the right light. Didn't mean I was going to tell Potter anything any time soon.

I never thought being in such close proximity could make such a difference to how he reacted to me. I wonder if that was why it was so hard to stay away from him because he was right there. That might explain a lot. I wasn't going to stop because any more distance between us really put a strain on my Veela and me. I folded up the letter mother sent me, put it away and went to bed regardless of the time. I had too much on my mind. Sleep came relatively easy. I woke and went about my day without any thoughts of Potter and what I was going to do about meeting him. It wasn't like I didn't know what I was going to do. No matter how much I told him or myself I wasn't going to be there we all knew I'd go. That's how I found myself in front of the library after a long day of fighting with myself and my Veela I stood outside the library at six waiting for Potter and silently berating myself for giving in. I wasn't disappointed when Potter came into view though. A wide smile over took his face and his bright eyes sparkled with happiness. It felt like a punch to the gut when I saw that expression on his face, knowing that I was the one that put it there was all the better.

"Draco, I knew you'd come. Should we go get started?" Potter asked as he held the door open for me.

I stared at him for a moment, letting the moment of bliss wash over my Veela and I. I sighed and went in still not sure if this was a good idea or not but not really caring at the moment because I was with my mate.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 8 is done

Chapter 9 will be posted soon


	9. Chapter 9

Haylo everyone here's Chapter 9. I hope you like it!

I love you guys so much. You are always so awesome! Thank you for reading and reviewing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that honor goes to J.K. Rowling.

This will be boyxboy if you don't like don't read.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you XD

* * *

Potter and I sat at a table with some cover from prying eyes. It might shock the whole of the student body to see us more or less getting along. Although I think I might need to leave soon because it had only been fifteen minutes since we sat down and I was nearly at the end of my control limit. Potter's scent invaded my senses, making me feel light headed. Not to mention he was sitting right next to me. He seriously couldn't sit on the other side of the table. I changed my seat a time or two and he just followed me, telling me that he worked best next to me. Whatever in Merlin's name that was supposed to mean.

He was too close for comfort. Our elbows were touching and it felt like my body was going up in flames. It was only our elbows, but my Veela was ready to betray me and reveal everything. If only there was some way to repel my mate for the time being. No instead there was a way to bring him to me, not that I'd ever us that. At least not anytime soon. Anyway it seemed like I had no need for such a thing since Potter seemed glued to my side at the moment. And his blasted elbow was still touching mine.

"Could you please move over a little?" I asked, as I set aside my report for Charms. I'd never be able to concentrate with Potter by side with the smallest part of him touching me.

Potter glanced at me like I was kidding. "Seriously? I'm not even that close. If you want to see close here it is." Potter proceeded to invade my personal space even more. He scooted his chair closer to me, making sure our thighs touched. I gripped my quill so hard it snapped in half. Potter smirked. He smirked. He was so lucky I couldn't hit him. It went against my nature. I hate instinct sometimes.

"And why are you smirking?" I asked through gritted teeth. No wonder mother couldn't survive the week if father was always so close to her. I was ready to give in and it hadn't even been thirty minutes. This was ridiculous.

"Because I know you feel it too. Whatever it may be." Potter's furrowed his brow, frowning down at his work. "Draco, tell me. I don't understand this need to be close to you. Are you sure you didn't do something on accident or something?"

I was affronted. "Why would I purposefully make you want me or whatever it is you are suggesting?" I felt Potter's leg tapping next to mine. It was then I was realized he was still right next to me. I couldn't bring myself to move away. My Veela was quiet for once and it soothed me and terrified me to be so close to Potter.

"No, but I don't understand what's going on and I thought it might be a good idea to…" Potter stopped mid sentence took look over my shoulder before a beautiful smile over took his face. "Ginny, what are you doing here?" Potter got up from his seat, leaving me with a cold empty feeling. My stomach hurt. I didn't even glance at the pair of them knowing it would cause more pain to my already battered heart. "I'll be a moment Draco. Ginny needs to talk to me about something." Potter appeared in my line of vision. He was blurred a little by the small sting of tears I felt. _I can't believe I want to cry!_

I busied myself with sorting my parchment, head bowed. "Take your time." I waved him off. He studied me for a moment before shrugging then leaving me to my own devices. When I was sure Potter was gone I scrubbed my eyes with the back of my hands, refusing to admit that the new couple at Hogwarts had any effect on me. I looked around me, found that I was alone and then packed my stuff as fast as I could. I took off out of the library leaving Potter alone. No longer able to handle the idea of him next to me, not while he continued to date the she Weasley as I have now dubbed her. It was beginning to become too confusing to continue to call her Weasley.

It didn't matter to me that it was rude to leave Potter without telling him. As far as I was concerned he was lucky I didn't hex his new girlfriend even though I had no right. Why did she have to show up? It was great being next to Potter. Nerve wracking and a little painful since he didn't know what was happening with us but it was nice then she showed up out of nowhere wanting to talk to him. I hoped Potter wouldn't be too mad. I didn't think my Veela and I could take it.

I made it back to my room and settled in for the night, spending some time with Blaise and Pansy. The rest of the night passed without incident, my thoughts only straying to Potter every so often. The same went for the better part of the morning the next day unfortunately it also found me in Potions with a glaring Potter behind me. It couldn't be a coincidence that he chose a table right behind me and Pansy. There was no time to exchange words from the time the class began and Professor Snape gave us our assignment.

I lost the world around me when I started to put my potion together. Getting lost in the chopping, dicing, stirring. The rhythm of the assignment falling into me letting me work without the outside world invading my thoughts until I discovered I was out of eye of newt. I left my potion to simmer on a low flame, asking Pansy to watch over it while I went to the supply closet to get more eye of newt. I was rummaging through all the ingredients when a shadow fell over me and my body heated up from the close contact of my mate.

I sighed audibly. "Potter what can I do for you?" I asked, as continued to search for what I needed.

"You left me," Potter said, voice sounding hurt. My heart clenched in my chest. I shook off the feeling before I turned to look at my mate.

"Yes, I did. Now leave me be. We both have a potion to finish. Ah, there it is." I found my ingredient. It was on second to top shelf. I stood on my tip toes to reach it when I felt a warm, firm chest press against my back rendering me immobile. Potter grabbed the glass jar with eye of newt and held it against his chest as I turned around, eyes wide. What was he trying to do to me? It wasn't bad enough that he was my mate it also had to basically make me want him more the more we came in contact. My resolve was starting to dissipate fast.

I was so lost in thought I didn't notice Potter approaching me until he had me trapped between him and the shelves, arms blocking any chance of escape. Potter leaned in close to lips almost brushing against mine. I turned my head in time.

"Come on Draco just give in. I know you want to," Potter whispered , trying to get close to my lips again.

I gulped, hard, it was very hard not to give in. "What about your girlfriend?"

"What about her?"

"You're dating."

"Yes, but we're not exclusive."

"And with you…"

I had heard enough. Potter was a piece of work. And this whole mate thing got suckier everyday. Potter was willing to drop she Weasley so easily, well he didn't have to choose. I would make it easy for him. I pushed Potter away. "Stay away from me. My patience is running thin and if you touch me one more time I'll hex you without hesitation next time."

"You don't mean that."

"Try me!"

I was convinced my heart would break before the end of the year. I thought seeing and being near Potter would give me at least a good number of years, but with the way things were going it seemed like this whole broken heart thing would happen in a matter of months. And I didn't know how to stop it.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 9 is done

Chapter 10 will be posted soon


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone here's Chapter 10! I hope you enjoy it.

Thank you so much for reviewing and reading. You guys inspire me so much. Thank you again.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that honor goes to J.K. Rowling.

This will be boyxboy if you don't like don't read.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you XD

* * *

The next few days were hell on Earth. Everywhere I turned Potter was there bumping into me, steadying me and then going on his merry way. Whether it be in class or walking around Hogwarts he was somehow there brushing up against me, crowding me, and driving me absolutely crazy. I thought my Veela was going to go mental the first few days. The only thoughts in my head were tell Potter and then keep him stashed away from the red headed menace that seemed to haunt his steps. I swear no matter where Potter was she was right behind him. It was driving me crazy wanting to be with my mate then wanting to curse his 'girlfriend.' Girlfriend my ass. The more Potter went on trying to get my attention the less he paid to her, which was fine by me, but then again he was starting to be the only thing I could keep my mind on. When was I going to tell him? Was I going to tell? How would he react? Was it worth it? From my point of view the idea of dying of a broken heart was getting less and less appealing. And Potter's good points kept pointing themselves out. He was kind, always helping his friends even some of the ones that seemed to annoy him a little. He worked hard. At the things he was good at. Potions was not one of them. He took it upon himself to sit behind me in every class and I could hear him curse under his breath every time he did something wrong. It happened often. He was adorable when he was confused. That happened mostly in Potions too. All and all the more I saw the more I wanted to know. I had to beret myself on more than one occasion that I was trying to keep my distance. That wasn't working out like I had hoped. It was ridiculous how much I went back and forth on the decision although my Veela was fighting harder and harder to get to our mate. I didn't realize how strong of a bond Potter and I had. Maybe it had always been there.

The more I set my sights on him the better I felt about telling him then thoughts of threatening to hex him popped in my mind. I still couldn't believe I did that. It was an empty threat, he didn't know that. And I haven't exactly carried through with it. Potter knocked into me at least once or twice a day. Not to mention when I dropped something or was looking for something he was right there with the item in question. It seemed he was very affected by this whole Veela mate business. It might make an easier transition to be my mate when I told him.

Although I better be careful thinking about all this stuff in class because after Potter's little act last time I blew up my potion earning a detention and points being taken away by a very angry Snape. Potter didn't look happy about the incident either. I would've thought he'd be smug. He was more upset about it than I was.

The same thing might happen again. It felt like Potter was breathing down my neck and he was two tables away.

"Don't look now, but Potter is staring at you," Pansy whispered to me as she put her ingredients in her cauldron.

I rolled my eyes. "Tell me something I don't know."

Pansy smirked. That was never a good sign. "You just put four more fish scales than was needed."

I jumped when my potion started billowing smoke. Luckily, Snape was out of the room at the moment and I still had enough time to start over, just barely. Potter was going to ruin all my perfect grades. I dumped the potion, starting over again with a laughing Pansy holding her finished product.

The smile fell off her face when I refused to talk to her anymore. "Draco, you have got to tell him or do something. Please. It hurts to see you this way. You're not yourself and neither is Potter. Let me tell it's starting to freak some people out. Blaise keeps asking what's wrong with you and I keep telling to leave you alone, but I don't know how much longer anyone can last with your decision. Especially you and Potter. I may not be his biggest fan even I'm starting to feel bad for the poor guy. And then his girlfriend what's her face makes you angry every time they're together. Save us all some heartaches and headaches and tell the man." Pansy was huffing and puffing by the end of her tirade.

"Are you done?" I asked as I kept doing my work. Not looking up. Most definitely not feeling Potter's eyes on me. Nope. I felt nothing.

Except I felt something. I was ready to take my frustration out on my potion again. My Veela was oddly calm with the behavior Potter was exhibiting. I guess it thought as long as Potter was close we would be fine for now.

"Yes, I'm done. You don't have to be so bitchy about it."

I set aside my ingredient, pinning Pansy with my stare. "Look, Pansy I know you're trying to help and I appreciate it. You're the only one who knows what's going on and it helps to have you know, but I'm so stressed out I'm ready to pull out my hair. I have my Veela pointing me in Potter's direction every chance it gets which is often thanks to Potter in every nook and cranny in this school then on top of all that my grades and school work are suffering because I can't concentrate on anything other than when should I tell Potter. Should I tell him? And on and on with different variations of how he could react, if it's the right thing to do and I can't make up my mind. My Veela is dead set on it while I'm confused about everything. I thought I didn't want a mate, but it's hard to ignore him when he pops up every few seconds even though I told him to stay away. So excuse me if I'm not exactly polite lately." I breathed deeply through my nose, trying to calm my racing heart. She had no idea what I was going through. I know Pansy was trying to help. It put more added stress on and already stressful situation.

Pansy stared at me for a moment before getting up and engulfing me in a tight hug. I thought she was going to break one of my ribs by how strong her grip was. The sound of shattering glass pulled us apart. I found Potter picking up the pieces to his broken tube. Without thinking I pulled out my wand and repaired it for him. He looked up eyes shining with something that I couldn't possibly place. I turned back to my neglected potion, letting the task take me to another place.

By the time Potions was over I was bone tired. I swear it was the longest class in the history of the world. I never felt that way about Potions, but once again Potter was at the center of my stress. After he broke his tube, I kept glancing at him to make sure he was okay. He was my mate. It was the right thing to do. It felt strange to do it though. I was looking out for him, he had no idea why.

I headed for Transfigurations with a grumbling Pansy. We got to class. I took a seat in the back while Pansy elected to take one further up front. It's not like we were joined at the hip, I was expecting her to sit by me. I got a surprise when I heard the chair next to me scrape against the stone and discovered Potter next to me. Great. Just great. Another class to mess up in. I better get used to getting horrible grades.

Before I had a chance to react McGonagall started her lecture telling us to transfigure something into something. I didn't hear a word she said. I was too busy watching Potter bite on his thumb nail. For some reason it was fascinating to watch. He chewed harder when I leaned over to look at his book, slowing down when I pulled away. It was fun to have some affect on him. It didn't leave me totally unaffected. I was transfixed with his skin and how smooth it and soft it appeared. I kept wondering what it would feel like if I touched him. Potter didn't let me get away with my source of fun though.

"Draco, do you know how to do this?" He leaned closer to me, chest brushing against my shoulder. I shuddered against his muscles which rippled under mine.

I scooted away a little. "I told you to give me some space."

"I know or you'll hex me. You're all talk." Potter emphasized his point by taking my hand in his and showing me how to wave my wand for this particular task. I still had no idea what we were doing. My body flamed from the contact. My face turned pink, my skin tingled where Potter was touching me and my heart was racing so fast it was hard to believe it wouldn't stop.

I pulled my hand away when I had all I could take. "Thank you now you can leave."

"I like it right here."

"I don't want you here." I gritted my teeth. I was ready to bust. Why wouldn't he leave me alone? Potter frowned, brow creased. I hurt his feelings again. Ugh, I'm the worst mate ever.

"Class is now over. Remember to review the next set of chapters. That is what we'll be working on next class," McGonagall said. She swept out of class without a backwards glance.

"What the hell are we supposed to read?" I muttered to myself. Sheesh, I didn't even know the assignment. I'd just have to ask Pansy later maybe I could barrow her notes. Mine weren't worth anything considering I didn't write anything.

I started packing lost in my thoughts when I looked up I was alone with Potter. "What?" I asked, exasperated by this whole situation.

"Tell me…"

I cut him off right there if he asked me what was between us one more time I'd lose it. "You want to know what's between us?" I didn't give Potter a chance to answer. "I'm a Veela and you're my mate. Happy now?" I yelled then went still. My body felt numb.

Potter's face lit up like the sun, smiling brightly and warming me on the inside. "I knew it!" Potter pulled me into a bone crushing hug. I struggled to get loose, he wasn't having any of it. I slumped against him, mind whirling with this new development.

Tentatively I put my arms around him, Potter sighed into my neck. I shivered with tendrils of pleasure curling along my nerve endings. "What do you mean you knew it?" I asked. This was beyond my comprehension. I wasn't sure I wanted to know the answer. And I wasn't sure if I could keep my mate.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 10 is done

Chapter 11 will be posted soon


	11. Chapter 11

Haylo here's Chapter 11. I hope you like it!

I love you guys to itty bitty pieces! Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews. Everyone is awesome. Thank you again.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that honor goes to J.K. Rowling.

This will be boyxboy if you don't like don't read.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you XD

* * *

Potter's warmth enveloped me in a cocoon of safety and peace. The feeling washed over me the longer we stayed embracing. Potter's smell, heat and closeness caused my mind to almost shut down. My Veela was completely relaxed. It was strange not to have to fight with it. It appeared we were becoming more of the same mind. That thought was weird. I was starting to get used to fighting with my Veela. If this was the result why have I been fighting this feeling? It was amazing to be held by Potter. It was only a hug, but it felt like everything made sense. Everything was frightening and confusing without Potter. It all made so much more sense especially wanting to be with one's mate. I fought against my Veela and mate so long. My mate…wait a minute something wasn't quite right. Potter being so close was messing with my brain. Then something clicked that kept skittering around the edges of my brain. Potter knew!

I pulled away from the comforting embrace, immediately feeling the loss. Potter gave a questioning grunt as I slipped from his grasp.

"You knew? What do you mean you knew?" I balled my hands in to fists, jaw clenched tightly. It was easier to remember why I stayed away from my mate and why I didn't tell him. As long as Potter wasn't touching me I could keep my resolve. He seemed determined to break it.

Potter colored, he rubbed the back of neck. "Well…that first day I felt something go through me when you looked at me. Instantly I knew everything had changed. I approached you, but you denied it so I told Hermione. We started doing research based on what I felt and your reaction. Slowly we started piecing everything together. I went to you a few times, but you refused to tell me anything. Once Hermione and I knew for sure you were a Veela and I was your mate, I thought up a plan to get your attention. And that's where Ginny came in to play."

I leaned against the table, my lungs constricted, heart hurt with so many emotions. Potter played me! I tried to suck in as much air as I could, but it was so hard to breath. "You mean it was all faked? But I saw you kissing her. Explain that!" If Potter came up with all this just to get my attention it most certainly worked. He should've been in Slytherin if this was what he came up with. He would've been perfect for my house. For some reason it really hurt that he was using the she Weasley to get to me. I don't know if he was trying to make me jealous so I'd tell him, or to make sure my eyes were on him at all times or what, but it sucked to know about it.

Potter hunched his shoulders, arms crossed over his chest. He lowered his head, bangs hiding his eyes. "Draco I did it so my mate would tell me everything. It was to get your attention. I asked Ginny if she would help me and she agreed. It would've been Hermione, but Ron wouldn't let her. Ginny and I weren't actually kissing. We had to put on a good show and I think it worked because I know it was getting to you."

Another puzzle piece fell into place. "You know being close to me and touching me makes me want to be with my mate. All the time you spent bumping me, trapping me, touching, everything. You knew it would wear me down little by little." I scowled. To think I thought Potter didn't know anything at all and then I find out it was all part of a ploy to get me to give in.

"Of course I knew. You wouldn't tell me. By the way I'm mad at you too. You knew what was going on but continued to say there was nothing between us. No matter how many times I asked. You said nothing. How could you do that? I'm your mate."

Potter was mad at me? That made my blood heat with simmering anger. "Did you ever think that I don't want a mate? That's why I didn't tell you. I don't want a mate! Especially if that mate is you." The room was silent except for my heavy breathing. Potter's eyes widened, his mouth agape. The hurt in his eyes was too much. That was probably one of the worst things I've ever said.

I took a step closer to Potter. He held up his hands warding me off. "You don't want a mate? At all? It's even worse because it's me?"

I took another step closer to Potter. I knew I was a bad mate, but I kept making it worse the more I opened my mouth. My Veela was ready to take control. It railed against everything I was doing and saying. Not that I can blame it.

Gently I laid my hand on Potter's shoulder, he flinched under my touch. I winced at the reaction. I knew I'd make someone a bad a mate. I didn't think it'd be this bad. It's only been five or ten minutes since I blurted out that Potter was my mate and I already hurt him.

All this time Potter was trying to get his mate to notice him. I've been doing everything in power to make sure he never found out. One thing was for sure my mate was persistent. Just the small touch of his shoulder was scrambling all my reasons for not wanting to have a mate. How could I deny my mate when he wanted to be with me so much?

"Potter, that came out really wrong. It's not really you. It's the whole idea of having a mate. Being with someone who I had no choice in is a really hard idea to get around. I can't be with anyone except my mate. Then I found out it was you. It was a little overwhelming. I thought I might hang around you to appease myself and my Veela." Potter leaned closer to me, lifting his head a little, staring at me with his stunning eyes.

"Were you ever going to tell me?" he whispered.

I looked to the side, not wanting to see the hurt in his eyes when I answered. "Not for a while. For a while there I thought I might never tell." I held my hands up to stop his protest. "But the bond we have is too strong. My mother told me of a few Veela's who lived for quite a long time without telling their mate and I was going to try and do that."

Potter's lips thinned as he glared at me. "What happened to them?"

My shoulders drooped. My Veela was urging me to hug my mate and go from there. This conversation was exhausting me. "They died of broken hearts a few years after they found their mates," I mumbled.

Before I knew it Potter was right in my face, a little too close for comfort. "You were willing to die of a broken so you wouldn't have to be with me?"

"I said it wasn't because of you. It's the whole idea of a mate. How the hell can something like fate or destiny know what's right for me in a person? Are you okay with me as you're mate?" I don't know why I even asked. I already knew the answer.

"Of course I am. Why in the world would I go through this to be with someone I didn't want? I want and _need _you Draco. How can you not see that? As for who runs the show with this whole mate business I think they got it on the mark. Whatever it is that's between us has been building since we first met. I think that's one of the reasons we have such a strong bond." Potter paused for a moment, staring me right in the eye, daring me to back down. It was a little too hard think with him so close. "Draco, I'm telling you right here and now if you ever try to get away from our bond by pushing me away or dying of a broken heart I'm going to kick your ass. We'll figure everything out. You're my mate and I'm going to make sure you don't forget that."

I let out a frustrated sigh, cheeks warm from Potter's declaration. He was in for the long haul. I didn't know if I could do or if I wanted too. Too much. Too soon.

"Potter…"

"No. Shut up. I don't want to hear what you have to say right now. I think we've done enough talking for one day." Potter got closer to me, his breath ghosted across my face. He cupped my face gently and brushed his lips lightly over mine. I was so surprised I didn't know what to do except once again give in to my mate. I wrapped my arms around Potter's neck as he deepened the kiss. I was floating, not sure what was happening but if this was what it meant to be with my mate I might give it some serious thought.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 11 is done

Chapter 12 will be posted soon


	12. Chapter 12

Hello ~waves~ here's Chapter 12. I hope you like it!

Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing. You all are so wonderful! Thank you again.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that honor goes to J.K. Rowling.

This will be boyxboy if you don't like don't read.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you XD

* * *

Through the fog of my mind I latched on to the idea that this was moving too fast for me. Maybe not Potter. For me it was. I detached myself from a very upset Potter.

"Draco?" Potter asked, pupils dilated, lips red and shimmering from our kiss.

It felt like someone kicked me in the stomach. I might be the biggest idiot for pulling away from such a sight. Anybody else would've resumed kissing their delectable mate. Not me.

I had the urge to take off Potter's glasses to really get a good look at his emerald eyes. I had to be me and muck it up. My Veela didn't fight too hard against the idea. It knew I was overwhelmed. It really was happening too fast for me to process. One minute I'm yelling at Potter that he's my mate. It turns out he already knows and went through a lot of trouble to get my attention. I'm still a little miffed at him for the course of action he took. Did he really have to pretend to date anyone? I probably would've come more willingly to him then again maybe not. One thing was for sure, I had a very unhappy mate on my hands at the moment.

Potter glared at me, brow furrowed, he leaned against the table. I held my hands up in surrender. "Before you get mad." Too late. "Hear me out."

Potter sighed, his eyes softened a little. "I'm listening. Although I think there are many other things that we can be doing at this moment."

I dragged a hand over my face, trying unsuccessfully to hide my embarrassment. The burn of my blush scorched my hand. It's not like those thoughts haven't been trying to take over my thoughts processes, but I had to keep my wits about me. I didn't want to jump in to anything. I know Potter's my mate and it may be a little too late to be thinking like that, but we had a lot of time to do the things Potter had in my mind. I wasn't ready. At least not right now. No matter how much instinct tried to get me to go along with the natural flow.

"I'm not ready to be mates." I laid it all out on the table. Potter's face paled, he looked ill. I wanted to comfort him. I took a step back. Potter saw, he wrapped his arms around himself, like he was trying to guard against whatever else I had aimed his way. I faced him, trying to show I didn't mean it to last forever. "Potter, please try to understand. This is moving too fast."

"I told him you to use my name," Potter growled. Definitely not being received well. "I don't understand. I thought all Veela wanted to find their mates and be with them. Almost all the reading indicated it should be something viewed as precious and the Veela itself would normally react well to finding its mate. But you held the truth back, turn me away at every opportunity and now you tell me you're not ready to be mates. Guess what Draco? We are mates and you better get used to it. Like I told you before you're not getting away from me."

Sheesh, Potter was relentless. My heart did a few somersaults. My mate wasn't going anywhere. Even with me pushing him away, he kept battering at whatever I put up. I just hoped when I took down all my defenses he was still there.

"From what mother has told me. That can normally be the case then again I didn't really pay attention to what she had to say on the matter. I was convinced I didn't have a mate." Potter frowned at that statement. I shrugged. It's was what seemed inevitable. "Mother didn't want father to be her mate, but she broke down after a few days and he wouldn't leave her alone."

"You mother didn't want your father as a mate?" Potter's eyebrows climbed in to his hairline.

I smirked. Most people guessed that mother wanted to be with father. "Is it so surprising?"

"Yeah, a little bit. I can sort of see why she wouldn't want your father as her mate. No offense."

"None taken." Potter's green gaze was too intense at that moment. I opted to observing the ground. His gaze made me warm up on the inside and outside. I knew now it was only for me. I didn't know how I felt about that. "Potter…" He sighed audibly. I rolled my eyes. He wasn't going to let it go until I used his first name. "Harry, can we please resume our old relationship for now. Just getting to know each other. I can't handle the idea of a mate. Oh, and no more pretending to date your _friend_," I spat the last word out with venom. It bugged me that he chose she Weasley to pretend to date. I didn't care what Potter said, she wasn't pretending. She wanted him and she'd have to go through me to get to him. I kept that little bit of information locked away for the moment.

Potter slumped, appearing exhausted. I went to his side finally letting my Veela take over. I rubbed his back. "It's not going to be forever. Can we ease in to it?" I begged.

Emerald eyes met my silver ones. Potter reached out a hand, brushed back some of my hair, smiling when my eyes widened to the size of saucers. "If that's what it takes to get you to want to be with me then fine. Now come on we're going to be late for something. I can't remember what class we're in or supposed to be in." Potter grabbed my hand and I didn't object. My hand tingled, little arcs of pleasure raced through our connected hands. I gasped at the feeling, seeing Potter smile. He turned his head to hide, but I saw it. A warm happy glow grew a little more each time I made my mate happy. It seemed the smallest thing did it, like him taking my hand. It was the least I could do and it made me feel safe and secure having my mate by my side even if I wasn't ready to acknowledge it just yet.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 12 is done

Chapter 13 will be posted soon


	13. Chapter 13

Here's Chapter 13 I hope you enjoy it!

Love you guys so much! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that honor goes to J.K. Rowling.

This will be boyxboy if you don't like don't read.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you XD

* * *

Despite feeling safe and secure the looks of all the people were a little strange. I had the urge to pull my hand away from Potter's, but I knew that would result in another hurt look aimed my way and I couldn't bear to do that to him again. I normally didn't care what people thought, but you would have thought that the world was ending based on the raised brows, shocked expressions and basic all around surprise at Potter and I holding hands. I tightened my grip when we made it to our Charms class. Oh, that was the class we missed. Good to know. I would have to get the notes from Pansy or something. It was hard to concentrate with Potter pulling me along to his side making sure I couldn't get away he put an arm around my waist. He waited outside the door patiently. I struggled not pull away. This wasn't going fast? I thought Potter and I had to have another chat about what it meant to take things at a more sedate pace. His friends came out smiling until they laid eyes on me joined to Potter's hip. Granger looked pleased and Weasley seemed confused.

"Harry, do you know you have Malfoy attached at your hip?" Weasley asked, as he continued to stare at Potter and I like we were some new life form.

"Ron, remember I told you about how I had a soul mate well…"

I pulled away from Potter then. I was not ready to tell the whole world about us being mates and Potter thought he could tell his friends in the open like it was no big deal. It was a big deal to me. I could barely acknowledge we were mates and he wanted to shout it from the roof tops. Piercing green eyes turned to me. I shook my head as I backed away from Potter who stepped closer to me.

"Stop." I backed away until there was a good distance between me and my mate. There was that hurt look again. Damn it. I knew this was hurting Potter I could vaguely feel his emotions. It must've been from our continued close contact. I'd have to make sure we weren't that close for a while. I ignored every thought from my Veela as I blatantly ran away from my mate again.

I took off like my ass was on fire. Unfortunately Potter ran after. He was telling the truth when he said he wouldn't let me be. I got about as far as the entrance to the dungeons when Potter caught my wrist, hauled my body close to his and hugged me hard.

"I'm sorry I wasn't thinking. I know it was too much. I could feel all the swirling emotions from you. They were a bit vague, but I know. I wasn't thinking. All I can think about is how happy I am to have you and how lucky I am." Potter held me tighter. I wasn't going anywhere for a while. I could feel his rapid heartbeat under my palm. Running away from my mate was tiring work. I laid my head against Potter's chest and just breathed. I let all thoughts go about being a Veela, about mates, about what people thought and I let myself be.

Potter's words penetrated my brain a little later than I would've liked. He thought he was lucky? Since when? It was hard to believe Potter was okay with me being his mate. I could see him accepting it with someone else, but not his long time enemy. I reluctantly pulled away from the comforting embrace. Potter made sure I didn't leave his arms.

"Why do you think you're lucky since I'm your mate?" I asked, genuinely confused about the statement.

Potter raised a brow. "Are you serious?"

I scowled. "Are you?"

"Of course. In case you haven't noticed you're unbelievably beautiful, intelligent, stubborn, sometimes the biggest brat I have ever met." I didn't know if I wanted to know anymore. This was supposed to be about why he felt lucky, right? "Don't make that face. If you pout I won't be able to control myself. Now I know you're under the impression you are my enemy, but to be honest I've always had a secret thing for you. I understand now what it was, but back then it was annoying and no matter who I may have liked you were always at the forefront of my mind. That first time I saw you I was dumbstruck at the sheer beauty you possessed. I know I didn't show it at the time and by declining your offer of friendship later hurt, but I couldn't have asked for a better person for me. Even if you weren't my mate I would've gone after you at some point. Believe that if nothing else. This whole thing doesn't have to be some unforeseen curse. We can make it something wonderful. You pulling away and running away is hurting us both. Would it really be so bad to give in to your Veela?" Potter held my gaze as I tried to process what he said. He always liked me? What? He always did show some kind of interest in me, claiming he was making sure I wasn't up to anything, but could that have been just because he felt some sort of connection with me? I didn't know and frankly I was just tired.

"Potter have you ever thought that I don't want to be tied to one person for the rest of my life? Even if you don't want me at some point in the future you can choose to be with another person. I can't. I'm stuck with you whether I like it or not. There is no other option for me. And that scares me because you may think you're lucky now but what if in the future you don't want to be with me. Where does that leave me?" These were some of my real worries. Potter may like the idea right now of being my mate, but who's to say he won't get sick of me and leave me for someone else.

"You really have no faith in the bond between mates, huh?" At least Potter wasn't offended by my worries. That made me feel a little better. I didn't want to hurt him, but this was important to me. I shook my head. I didn't trust the powerful bond that connected me to Potter. It was hard to believe he'd stay. "Draco, no more thinking. From now on it's you and me. No one else. By the way were you and Pansy ever together?"

I was taken aback. Potter loosened his hold a little, I opted to stay in his arms. "Uh, yeah. But it wasn't anything serious. We just helped each other relieve some tension every so often."

Potter's face pinched at my choice of words. It was true. It wasn't like I could take it back. "But today she was so close to you and…" Potter bit his lip.

Potter had nothing to worry about. Didn't he hear me say I can't be with anyone else now that I found my mate? Then something clicked. Potter breaking one of his beakers. "Is that why you dropped your beaker in Potions? You were jealous?"

"Yes," Potter growled.

My heart beat fast at the prospect of Potter being jealous. "You don't have anything to worry about that. I'm all yours," I grinned. I turned the words over in my head and heard how they must've sounded. Potter looked surprised, but very pleased. Since we were talking about certain things I thought it would be best to lay out another thing on the table. "I'm not a virgin. I've had quite a few partners." Potter's grip grew a little painful with my words. Maybe I should've eased into that instead of blurting it out.

"I know. You have a certain reputation. It hurts to hear you say it though."

I touched Potter's cheek, letting my fingers glide over his smooth skin. His lashes fluttered with my touch. It was intense to see how one simple touch could affect my mate. My blood rushed in my ears as I tried to focus on our conversation. "None of them meant anything though."

"Why are telling me?"

"Because I can see it upsets you that I've been with other people. It's only you now. But not for a while. You and I are still taking things slow, like a snail or something."

Potter lightened his grip, much to my relief. I was surprised to find my Veela hadn't tried to interfere with anything doing with Potter. It appeared we were getting closer and closer to being one. Maybe I could do this mate thing and not muck it up. "I know. But when can we really tell people that we're together? Hermione, Ron and Ginny already know. It's not like it's a secret that we're friends. And people saw us holding hands. I want you to get to know my friends."

I shrugged. What did I know? I kept running away from everything. "Pansy knows. I should probably write mother and father." My stomach got a little queasy. I wonder how they'll take the news.

Potter paled. "Does that mean I'm a part of your family now?"

I would've been offended at his reaction, but I just laughed. "No, only if you want to be."

Potter shook his head. "I'm okay for now."

I laughed more. Potter was really cute when he was freaked out. His eyes darkened at the sound of my laugh. "I really love it when you laugh. You should do it more often." Potter brushed his lips over my mine, I groaned at the brief contact. Craving more and not daring to ask for it. Potter's lips brushed against my ear. "Just so you know I'm a virgin and I can't wait for you to take it away." I swallowed hard, knees buckling. Potter held me fast. He let me go when I was able to stand, he grinned cheekily at me. "Now how about we get some lunch? You can sit with me. Let's give everyone something to talk about."

I nodded my head numbly. What just happened? Somehow Potter was able to get me to move faster and I found I didn't mind it so much and I always did like being the center of attention.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 13 is done

Chapter 14 will be posted soon


	14. Chapter 14

Hi there here's Chapter 14! I hope you like it XD

Thank you to all the wonderful people who read and review. You guys are awesome!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that honor goes to J.K. Rowling.

This will be boyxboy if you don't like don't read.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you XD

* * *

Before we made it to the Great Hall for lunch, Potter or Harry, he kept insisting I use his first name, and it was strange to think of him as Harry, pulled me off to the side. Many feelings were starting to make themselves known. Not in a bad way. In fact my Veela was quite pleased with the way things were developing so far. I was thrumming with happiness for thinking of my mate as Harry and not Potter. Using his last name put a certain distance I was very happy to put between us. It was not right at the moment. I needed to give in to some of the things I wanted. It was taxing railing against everything. I let myself have this one small thing without putting up a fight. Pot—Harry didn't need to know I conceded when it came to calling him by his first name.

Harry wrung his hands together, shifting from foot to foot, eyes darting all around. It was a little odd to see him nervous and unsure. It comforted me in a way, to know that he wasn't always confident. I suspected Harry's vulnerable side wasn't viewed often and I was honored that he allowed those walls down with me. Yet another thing being mates helped with. Most of the time. Not where I was concerned. I found the idea of baring my soul to Harry very hard to think about. We had plenty of time to go there. Seeing him take to everything so easily was reassuring and hard to process. Where I fought against everything, he went along with it. Harry let things happen at his own pace, never pushing away from our fate, but embracing it fully. After so long of fighting everything I found it hard to think I could give in to everything so easily. I would start small. I wanted to at least see what was ahead of me now instead of blindly running away from it. If Harry was to be part of my life for the foreseeable future I owed him that much. No promises though. "I know you haven't always gotten along with my friends, but I was hoping you could call them by their first names?" Harry chewed on his bottom lip, worried about my answer. It was very important to him that I considered what he asked. It meant a lot to him. My heart softened for my mate. My Veela so happy it almost started purring and I swear I didn't even want to go there. I knew what happened when that happened to mother and father was there. Let's just say I may know what led to my conception. I'll leave it at that. Mother told me only some Veela make a purring sound when they are happy and it appeared I was one of them. Some give off a glow that attracts people, some give off a wonderful smell and I get the purring. Great. Just great. I had no clue I had that ability. I think I'd rather give off a glow then again Harry probably wouldn't be pleased with the extra attention thrown my way. Not that I mind. People always look my way. No need to add to that. I wouldn't want my attention taken away from Harry anyway. People always look his way too. I definitely didn't want to add to that.

I tilted my head to the side, hair sweeping down over my forehead. No slicking it back today. It became a hassle some times to always slick it back. Harry's eyes widened, locking on my face. "Why?" I asked, genuinely curious to know what his answer might be. I'd do it. It was no skin off my nose. Harry's friends were most likely about to become mine so I might as well get used to calling them Hermione and Ron. I was not ready to call Ron's sister by her first name. Nope. I had my eye on her. Harry said she was just helping him. There was no way that was the case. She liked my mate. I'd have to pretend to be nice to her or something. It was going to be hard considering now that I thought about her my Veela was ready to burst forth and keep her away from my mate.

Harry stared at me, a look of longing on his face. He stepped forward, raised his hand and brushed my hair back. "Because of some reason that escapes me at the moment. You know maybe we can do this another time. I have to the urge to hide away with you for the rest of the day. How does that sound?"

Laughter bubbled up inside me. Harry was ready to drag me off somewhere, just to be alone. "Not that I don't like the way you think, but I think you promised me some lunch and to give everyone something to talk about. Now let's go I'm starving." I sauntered off, giving my hips a little more sway than they needed. I heard Harry groan behind. I smiled to myself. I still had it. It was only meant for my mate, it seemed to work like a charm still. I found I didn't mind so much that it was only for my mate, as long as that mate was Harry. That stopped me in my tracks. I knew this would happen the more I became one with my Veela the more our thoughts would meld together. Not that I didn't feel that way on some level I wasn't ready to admit it though. My Veela was helping to push all those thought to the forefront of my mind. I wasn't sure if that was good or bad. Based on my recent freak out moments I might have to lean toward the bad side. On the other hand Harry brought me a lot further along than I ever thought possible. It was a bumpy road so far and would continue to be, we've managed to do moderately well.

Harry's warm hand touched my shoulder, resulting in me being surrounded in everything that was him. My focus zeroed down to Harry, all the hustle and bustle that was happening around us faded around the edges until all I could see was Harry looking at me with a gentle smile. I knew in that moment. I was royally screwed. I knew then and there I could fight, claw, and do just about anything to try and get away from my mate, it wasn't going to happen. I was here to stay. Don't get me wrong there was still a lot of fight in me especially about fate and all this Veela mate stuff, but I knew no matter what I did we were both in it till the end. I could fight all I wanted and I would to a certain degree, Harry would be there with me.

Our trance like state was rudely interrupted by a grating voice that sent my Veela in protective mode. "Harry, aren't you going to introduce us?" Ginny asked. Ugh, I did not like thinking her name. She graced Harry with a bright fake smile that was fooling no one. I looked around at all his friends. Okay so maybe it had all the Gryffindors fooled, but not me. I was in Slytherin and knew that glint in her eyes. She was bidding her time. She wanted Harry. Harry was so naïve when it came to who liked him. Harry took hold of my hand and pulled me to the Gryffindor table. I gingerly sat next to him, decidedly uncomfortable.

Harry squeezed my hand under the table, he cleared his throat. "You all know Draco, he's…" Harry turned to me and smiled, making my heart pound a little faster. Sweat slicked my palms as I tried to concentrate on what he was saying. "My very good friend. Draco you know everyone."

Hermione and Ron nodded in my direction. I did the same. A sort of strange tranquil peace settled over us. We all had fought with each in the past with this new introduction it felt like it had been laid to rest. Well all bad blood except the new stuff between Ginny and I. She glared at me as Harry and his friends fell into easy conversation while I got the evil eye from his fake ex-girlfriend. I added a comment or two the conversation, mostly I listened happy to stay out of the spotlight. Ginny continued to glare at me and I was getting sick of it. Instead of glaring at her I gave her my most charming smile. She blinked at me a few times then turned back to pay attention to her friends. I confused her. Good. She didn't need to know I knew how she felt about my mate. She wasn't getting anywhere near him, not if I had anything to say about it. Ginny might be bidding her time, I'd do the same. There was no way she was taking my mate.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 14 is done

Chapter 15 will be posted soon


	15. Chapter 15

Hello everyone here's Chapter 15. I hope you enjoy it!

Have I told you all how much I love you? Very much. Thank you so much for everything.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that honor goes to J.K. Rowling.

This will be boyxboy if you don't like don't read.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you XD

* * *

Harry and I fell into an easy groove the next few days. I put some distance between us only allowing us to be together some of the time. We spent some time with each other during the day or in the evening, no more than an hour or two. When I spent too much time in his company it gave me and my Veela ideas I didn't need to be having at the moment. We were supposed to go slow and what I had in mind involved nothing that was slow. Harry wasn't pleased at first that I restricted our time together. At the moment he was fuming that we needed more time to bond as mates, I wasn't giving us the right amount of time for that to happen.

His green eyes glowed in the fading light of day, we sat side by side near the shore of the lake, occasionally seeing something break the surface of the water, but never really seeing it. We were outside by the lake just spending some time together when Harry brought up his worries. "An hour a day together isn't enough and class doesn't count. Not in my mind." Harry peered at me with such big sad eyes that made my heart clench. "Will you spend the day with me in Hogsmeade this weekend?" Harry leaned back on his hands, staring ahead of him. I stared at his profile, wondering how he could always want to be with me. Not that I didn't want that. I wasn't going to say it out loud any time soon, but Harry always vocalized his thoughts. I held back most of the time. It was getting to him. I wanted to give in more, but something inside me always pulled back just a little when I thought I could give him just a little bit more. I was still processing having a mate, sharing my life with someone was very hard. I hoped I could loosen up some more soon. My mate was hurting because of it. I didn't want that. At the same time I wasn't sure how to be anything but me. This was me. I never let myself be so close with someone not even Pansy or my family. The walls that I put up to avoid those types of situations were coming down with Harry. Not quick enough.

I tried to brush off the feeling of want and need to be with my mate. Going at my own pace was what I wanted to do. "Do you really want to spend more time together?" My insides hurt saying the words. Harry turned to look at me like I was crazy. I wasn't sure why I was saying what I was saying. "We don't need to be together all the time."

Harry bit his bottom lip, nodding his head. "Yeah, fine. You might not want to be together all the time. I do. I want to spend every second getting to know you and I've been patient trying to go at your pace, it's getting a little hard when you don't try and meet me half way. Relationships need compromise. What I want and need matters too. When you figure that out too, you can come find me until then you won't hear from me." Harry stood without looking at me as he headed back to the castle. I sat there staring at the water ripple ever so often. My Veela begged me to go after Harry. It was no use. My body was numb with shock. What just happened? Apparently Harry was holding more back than I ever realized. When I got the feeling back in my legs, I stood up, dusted off grass and dirt from my clothes and headed back to the school with my head held high. I was not going to show how hurt I was. If that's what Harry wanted, then so be it. He might have to wait a long time before I went to him. My Veela railed at that thought. Giving in was not an option right now.

I made it back to the common room without losing my cool, but as soon as I entered I scanned the area and found who I was looking for working on her homework. I went over to Pansy, gingerly sitting next to her. She looked up at me with a raised eyebrow.

"How may I help you this evening?" Pansy set aside her books and notes, ready for the long haul.

I inhaled deeply. Nerves skittering around my stomach. "I may have ruined things with Harry," I whispered, looking around the room to make sure no one was listening.

Pansy shook her head. "Oh, is that all?" She sighed heavily. "Tell me what happened."

I curled my hands in my lap, trying to get past the pangs in my tummy. My Veela was not happy with me at the moment. "Harry asked me to go to Hogsmeade this weekend and I sort of asked why since we spend enough time together." I swallowed thickly, fighting against the urge to go my mate. "He went on to tell me that I don't give him what he needs and that when I'm ready to meet him half way with everything to come and find him. Until then he won't be with me."

Pansy stared at me with a look that said 'are you stupid.' I was starting to feel that way. "You are an idiot!"

"Thanks for telling me what you really think."

"Draco, seriously? You have someone who wants to be with you because of who you are, no other motive than to get to know you. And you can't manage to find the time to be with him. He's your mate for Merlin's sake. Potter's right you don't meet people half way. It's either your way or no way. That's not how the world works. Now I suggest you figure out a way to make it up to him before he goes looking somewhere else."

I reeled back. It felt like Pansy had slapped me. Harry wouldn't go to anyone else. We might not agree right now, but he wouldn't go looking somewhere else as Pansy put it. At least I don't think so. "You don't really think he'd try and be with someone else, do you?" Damn, I couldn't keep the worry to myself.

Pansy's eyes softened a little bit, losing the hard glint they had moments before. "Draco I don't know, but probably not. You need to do what you feel is right. I don't know about Potter, but I wouldn't want to be with someone who I always had to give in to. There are two people in a relationship whose needs need to be met. What's so bad about giving him a little more time together? I know you want to spend more time with him but for some reason you won't let yourself. For whatever reason your holding back, ask yourself is it worth it to possibly lose your mate." Pansy packed up her stuff and went to the girls dormitory, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

My Veela calmed a little, letting me think about what Pansy said. Truth was I did want to go with Harry to Hogsmeade this weekend. It felt like a big step, one I was willing to make. I made up my mind to surprise Harry in two days time. Maybe the time apart would make us want to be with each that much more.

The next two days passed slowly with me anticipating my big reunion with Harry. He kept true to his word. He never came near me not even on accident. It was hard to go through especially when I had gotten used to being with him every day.

It was finally time to go to Hogsmeade. I made sure to look my best for my mate that wouldn't be hard. I waited by the entrance doors, searching through the crowd for Harry when he passed by without seeing me, Ginny clinging to his arm. A pure sick feeling stabbed my gut. She huddled close as they went into the day light. I stayed put watching as my mate chatted happily with a red-headed demon. There was nothing I could do but watch as they got smaller and smaller with the distance put between us. I slunk back to my room laid on the bed and thought about what I should do next. I had no clue.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 15 is done

Chapter 16 will be posted soon


	16. Chapter 16

Hi everyone here's Chapter 16! I hope you like it!

Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. You guys are the best! Thank you again.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that honor goes to J.K. Rowling.

This will be boyxboy if you don't like don't read.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you XD

* * *

I lay on my bed, staring at the ceiling. The past few hours staring at nothing helped me think of something's I needed to do. First I needed to get out of my room. Second I was going to go to Harry when he came back from Hogsmeade. Third I was going to write my parents and tell them I found my mate. It was time to make everything a little more official. Yes, I can admit that I always get my way. I can't help it. I like having things go the way I want. It was time to start thinking of other people, mostly my mate. I can't forget that there are two people who need to be taken care of in this relationship. I tried to think of some of the things my parents went through when I was younger, but it was hard to pinpoint anything. They always seemed to resolve things pretty quickly then again they had a lot of time to adjust to each other. Maybe all Harry and I needed was time to feel each other out. I was going to try to give Harry what he wanted. And it was what I wanted as well.

I had come to the conclusion even if Ginny wanted to be with Harry she probably wouldn't try to get him even if she wanted him. She was a Gryffindor. Hopefully there was some sort of code that she would abide by. Harry wouldn't go to her either if she made a pass at him. He made it abundantly clear I was who he wanted to be with. Being mates meant a lot to him. There was nothing to worry about. At least that was what I kept telling myself. It was kind of working.

Time to make to go get my mate. My Veela radiated happiness, making me feel strong and invigorated.

I got out of bed, racing to the Great Hall hoping I made it good in time to meet up with Harry. I made it to the door when he was passing by talking with Hermione. Thank Merlin. "I just don't know if he'll like it. Christmas is in a few weeks." Harry blushed as he looked down at the package tucked under his arm.

I popped up next to him, smiling wide. He got me a present? That instantly sent my mind racing to what I should get Harry. I think I had the perfect thing. I'd have to write mother and ask if she could send it. Harry and Hermione jumped when they saw me. Harry's green eyes widened considerably then got little crinkles from him smiling so wide. "You're here!" Harry wrapped me in a warm hug that sent tingles of pleasure right down to my toes. I had been away from my mate too long. Not gonna happen again. I squeezed Harry letting him know I felt the same way.

We pulled away smiling big goofy smiles. I felt so cheesy. I've never been like this with someone I was with, granted most of the time it was just the one time I was with them, but it was so amazing to share such a strong connection with someone. It was easier to deal with when I was fighting it tooth and nail. I was trying to relinquish the tight-knit control I had over every aspect of my life. This was something not meant to be controlled. I hoped I could respect that. My earlier methods of handling my whole mate situation did not go well. It was time to try a new tactic.

I pointed at the green wrapped package. "Is that for me?"

Harry glanced at the package, eyeing me with a certain kind of wonder. "Maybe, you'll have to wait and see."

So he wanted to play it like that. I could do that. "You don't have to tell me. I must warn you I'm very good at guessing my Christmas presents."

"That's if it's for you."

I grabbed Harry's hand, weaving our fingers together. "Well either way I might have to try to find out what it is. In the mean time I want you to come with me to the Slytherin common room so we can write to my parents that we're mates." Harry's hand became a little slippery with my suggestion. "We don't have to. I just want them to know about us. It can wait if you don't think we're ready."

Harry stared at me for a few moments, assessing something. He nodded, handed the package off to Hermione, who ran to catch up with Ron. "What made you change your mind?" Harry cocked his head to the side, hair falling across his forehead, covering part of his glasses. I wanted to brush it back, but it looked so good like that.

I tugged on Harry's hand, he walked beside me as I tried to find the right words. I swept my hand through my hair, my pulse quickening. Sharing my feelings was a tall order. I could deliver for Harry. My Veela pushed a little to tell our mate everything. I pushed back a little, not ready to spill everything. "I had a lot to think about when you told me to come to you when I was ready. I want to spend more time with you. I'll spend night and day with you if that's what would make you happy. I'm going to try to stop controlling everything about our mating. I have to face that it's not something that can be controlled. I need to be with you more too." I stumbled on my words. I wasn't sure if what I was saying was right, but Harry's shy smile made my heart skip a few beats.

"You want to be together more often?" Harry's thumb rubbed slowly against my skin, such a small action was enough to make my knees weaken.

"Yes, and I'm sorry for not seeing how it was hurting you to restrict our time together and for not going to Hogsmeade with you."

"I forgive you," Harry's cheeks turned pink. Suddenly I had the urge to drag Harry to my bed and not let him out of it for the rest of the weekend. I squashed those thoughts. That was one thing I was going to take slow. "Actually it gave me the chance to get you you're Christmas present."

I laughed softly. "I thought you were going to try to keep me guessing about whose present it was."

Harry shrugged. We made it to the entrance of Slytherin house. Harry looked skeptical as I used the password. "Are you sure you want me to go in with you?"

"Yeah, I want you be with me when I write the letter. You know it's not frowned upon to have people from other houses visit." All those kinds of rules went out the window after the war. What did it matter? We all went through so much together. It seemed ridiculous not to have other houses visit. At least now it did.

"I know. I'm just a little nervous about letting your parents know. Nothing I can't handle." Harry's took in a deep breath as we crossed the thresh hold into the Slytherin common room. No one even batted an eye at seeing Harry with me. I pulled him along to my room then back downstairs to a table, never breaking our hand hold.

I put down my quill, ink, and parchment, jittery nerves starting to take over my insides. My hands trembled as I picked up the quill and put it to the paper. I peered at Harry, he gave gentle smile. I started writing.

_Dear Mother and Father (yes this letter includes you too), _

_Mother may have already guessed from my earlier letters that I found my mate. My mate is Harry Potter. Father I hope you're still __conscious_. It came as a bit of a shock to me too. I know we can all put aside our differences and get a long as a family. You should see how Harry's glaring at me. It could rival your glare father. It gives me hope that maybe you two can get along. I hope this letter finds you both well. As always I look forward to your response. 

_Love, _

_Draco _

_P.S._

_Mother can you send me that thing you always talked about when I found my mate. Oh, and Harry sends his regards. (He actually told me not write that.)_

I let the ink dry, smirking at Harry. "What do you want your mom to send?" I folded the parchment and got it ready to send.

"Nothing." I knew how to distract Harry away from the note to mother. "Harry will you spend the night with me tonight?" Harry nearly choked on air, he started coughing, staring at me with wide eyes.

"Huh?"

"Stay the night with me," I whispered in his ear, feeling him shiver next to me. I crossed my fingers that he would say yes. Harry gaped at me and I wondered if it was too soon to ask.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 16 is done

Chapter 17 will be posted soon


	17. Chapter 17

Haylo here's Chapter 17! I hope you enjoy it!

Thank you all so much. You guys rock the socks of the world. Thank you again.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that honor goes to J.K. Rowling.

This will be boyxboy if you don't like don't read.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you XD

* * *

"Draco, do you mean we're going to…" Harry stopped talking, unable to stop staring at me with open wonder and confusion. Not that I blamed him. The question seemed to come out of nowhere. Now that I was committed to seeing this mating through I was going to try my hardest for Harry. It felt a little out of sync with how I would normally operate. Usually I get the person in my bed, shag them, then toss them out the next morning, sometimes I didn't even wait that long. My only real relationship was probably Pansy. I'm not really sure that counts though. Once again I wished I paid more attention to what mother was saying about mates, maybe I could've caught something about how to be in a relationship. I was more or less running on no knowledge. Harry would be a better person to ask about this. I might wait a little longer. I was embarrassed to ask him anything about it.

I was ready to go send the letter when Harry's words sank. My faced flushed with unbearable heat. I replayed the words in my head. Okay, I can understand how he might interpret them that way especially being a teenage boy. I know I would've heard the same implication if Harry was asking me to spend the night with him, but still it was a little overwhelming.

My Veela purred at the idea of claiming Harry and almost got me to do it too. I quickly snuffed out those thoughts. I wasn't going to purr for anyone. I stuttered, trying to respond somehow. My face felt like a beacon, showing how much Harry's words affected me. I waved my hands in front of me. "No, not that. That waits for a little while longer."

Harry slumped in his chair, deflated. It could've of been with relief or disappointment, I wasn't sure.

"Are you mad?" I asked. I only wanted to get closer to Harry. I was trying very hard to do that. Letting my Veela in a little more helped or otherwise I wouldn't have the ability to do any of this. My Veela and I were closer to becoming one. We were half way there if I had to gauge how far along the merging was. I fought against my own compulsions and let my Veela instincts take over for my mate.

Harry started laughing, a full wondrous laugh that made my heart swell with some foreign emotions. Harry's eyes sparkled as his laughter faded, replaced by a smile. "Are you kidding? I'm definitely fine with that." I raised an eyebrow, wondering what Harry meant by that. He appeared to know where my line of thinking was going. He covered my hand with his hand. The contact with my mate was like a balm for my soul. I always felt so good when he touched me. Imagining what might transpire when we actually took that final step almost made me pass out. It was too much for me to handle. It would blow every person before Harry out of the water. As far as I was concerned no one came before Harry. "Don't take that the wrong. Believe me if you ever got a glimpse of what was in my head you'd know that I want to do _that_, but we've barely started getting to know each other and I want to take it slow. I can't believe I just said. My whole body just wants to do it, but I know we shouldn't."

I smiled slowly, it looked like we were on the same page. "That's just what I was thinking. What do you think about?" I asked curiously.

Harry cheeks suffused with a lovely pink. I was sad to see it go. It looked delectable, making me rethink my request a moment. I might jump Harry if we're in the same room together.

"That's for me to know and you to never find out. So what do you say we mail the letter so we can go pack some of my stuff?"

I leaned close to Harry, feeling his warm firm body close to mine. "I think about the same things." With that said I was up and out of my seat with a panting Harry. He caught his breath as we made our way to the owlery. I stopped before we could make it all the way. "How about you go pack and I'll send this off? I'll meet you in front of the Slytherin entrance."

"You sure?" Harry asking, scuffing his shoes against the stone floor.

I swallowed back the foreign feelings that tickled my heart not long ago. "On second thought I think I'd rather you come with me." That was so weird to say. I inhaled deeply. Harry took notice.

"Draco, are you okay?" Harry asked, cocking his head to the side. He grabbed my hand, started walking and I followed not knowing where we were going. Harry found a secluded with a bench. The view was great. It showed the Qudditch pitch. All green with lush grass. "Tell me what's on your mind." Harry bumped shoulders with me. It was nice to have him next to me.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm trying really hard to change how…" Harry stopped right there. He turned to face me, never letting go of my hand.

"What are you changing?"

"I'm trying to change how I go about our mating. It's been really hard to given in to some of my urges to not run away or to not have everything my way."

Harry started shaking his head. "You don't have to change everything about you. Your ability to get your own way is one of the things I like about you. You don't have to change that just in some cases _we _need to learn to compromise. I don't expect everything to change all at once. I was wondering about why you had such a turn around. I really appreciate the effort you made. We both need to take this one day at a time. I'm still adjusting to everything too."

"You are?"

"I am."

I wrinkled my nose, thinking about what Harry said. "You like how I get what I want?" Harry nodded, smiling. "You're supposed to though. You're my mate."

Harry pulled back a little, looking at me like I was crazy. "Believe me just because you're my mate doesn't mean I have to like something about you. Being mates doesn't always result in the mates liking each other. Most of the time, yes. Not all the time. I guess I'm lucky because I have the most wonderful mate in the world. You're doing so many things for me. I can't tell you how happy I am." Harry showed me. He scooted closer to me. I took in his scent, sending my mind reeling from the closeness to my mate. Harry gazed at me for a moment before crashing our lips together. The kiss was intoxicating. I gasped when Harry bit my bottom lip. He slipped his tongue in my mouth and my brain shut off. My Veela and I floated on a cloud of pure bliss. All thoughts vanished from my mind. It was just me and my mate. That was all I needed.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 17 is done

Chapter 18 will be posted soon


	18. Chapter 18

Here's Chapter 18 I hope you like it!

Thank you so much for everything. I love you guys!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that honor goes to J.K. Rowling.

This will be boyxboy if you don't like don't read.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you XD

* * *

When Harry I pulled apart I stood up quickly, hopefully hiding the effect he had on me. I dusted off my clothes, feeling my cheeks warm under my mates gaze. "Time to go mail the letter. Let's go!" I marched off, embarrassed that my mate could make me melt into a puddle of goo with just a few flicks of his tongue and his hands in the right place. Tonight was going to torture. I might never sleep again if I have to share a bed with Harry. Not that that was a bad thing on the contrary I've never been more excited to share a bed with someone in my life. I just couldn't see how we could keep our hands off each other without it going overboard. I'm very determined to keep from going all the way with Harry for at least a while longer. Good luck to us. The way we were going that idea was going to be snuffed out in the next few encounters.

"Draco, wait for me. Sheesh you walk fast. Are you okay?" Harry asked. I could hear the smile in his voice. He knew exactly why I practically leapt off the bench.

"I'm fine. Thank you for asking." I gritted my teeth against the onslaught of emotions that swirled through me when Harry touched my hand. I was hyper aware of every nerve ending Harry touched. I didn't understand how he was doing that. My Veela was so blissed out that it made no attempt to do anything. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and opened them to find concerned emerald eyes in front of me. Harry stood in front of me, still holding my hand.

"Are you feeling overwhelmed with emotions?" I nodded, unable to speak with Harry right in front of me. My voice got caught in my throat when Harry leaned in and started kissing along my jaw, moving to my neck. He breathed lightly on my neck, inhaling my scent. "Me too. I read something about some mates sometimes having almost an intoxicating effect on their mates especially when they haven't claimed each other. It supposed to help the mates consummate their mating. It doesn't happen all the time, during times of heightened pleasure, need, and want. I think we need to separate for a few minutes if we don't want to be caught having sex in the middle of the hall." Harry's warm breath ghosted over my skin, such a feather light touch. I thought I might pass out if he put his lips on my neck again.

"This is part of our mating?" I had no idea I had the ability to make a coherent thought. Harry pulled back, pupils blown, lips swollen, cheeks flushed. He was a walking wet dream. Yep, we needed some time apart before we jumped each other.

I lifted my hand, running my fingers lightly over his bee stung lips. Harry closed his eyes, moaning from the light contact. I was so far gone, but not enough to give in to this urge to mate. Harry and I would do it when it was the right time, not any other time. Reluctantly I dropped my hand, the feel of Harry's lips against mine and my fingers was hard to forget.

"Yeah, it is. Are you sure you don't want to…" I kissed Harry quickly. I put a few feet between us, not wanting to give in to temptation. "You mail the letter then meet in front of the Great Hall I'll be ready to go."

"I'll see you soon." I turned on my heel and hightailed it out of there. The fog over my mind started to lift the farther away I got away from Harry. Weird. This mating thing would always be a mystery to me. I actually didn't mind this part of the mating at all. I'm glad Harry seemed to know quite a bit about mating. There was always mother too. I shook my head. No way. I was not going to ask her about this particular subject of being a Veela.

I made it to the owlery. I was pretty sure I could face Harry now without wanting to jump his bones. I found an owl, strapped the letter to its leg and off it went. I walked quickly to the Great Hall, warmth seeping through my body at seeing Harry. My Veela was still out of commission until I walked in on a scene that made my blood boil, I crouched down a little, baring my teeth growling. My Veela took over without any trouble. The reason was clutching Harry's arm. He tried to pull his arm away, but Ginny held on a tighter. Hermione was the first to spot me. She tapped Harry on the shoulder. He looked in my direction, eyes widening. He knew one false move and I'd take Ginny down. I tried to reign in the urge to fight. My Veela wasn't having any of it. It perceived Ginny as a threat. She took it too far one too many times.

"Ginny let go of Harry's arm and back away slowly." Hermione, started pulling her friend away from Harry.

"What? Why?" Ginny asked, confusion marring her face. Hermione pointed in my direction. Sometime during their talk I had pulled out my wand. I was going to curse her. I held myself back. I straightened my back when Ginny disappeared with Hermione into the Great Hall. I stopped growling and started purring when Harry ran to and held me in his arms, hands gently rubbing my back.

"Are you mad?" I asked. I knew I should feel bad. I didn't.

"No, I'm not mad. I should've known better than to be so close to somebody that wasn't you. I kept trying to push Ginny away, but she kept clinging to me. Our bond is really strong. I almost had the same reaction to you and Pansy."

That revelation shocked me. "You want to curse Pansy?"

Harry looked me in the eyes, his had a hard glint to them. "Yes. But we can't go around blasting people just because we don't like them being close to our mate."

"Why?" I asked, pouting then smiled. "I won't as long as she stays at least three feet away from you." I pointed at Ginny who was sneaking peeks at me and Harry.

"Okay. Let's go before you go all Veela on me again." Harry ruffled my hair as he slung his bag over his shoulder. I followed after him, wondering about my reaction to Ginny. My Veela had never taken over like that before. I've seen mother act like that once in a while defending me when she thought I was in danger or father. Ginny was a bigger rival than I thought. For my Veela to react like that was a lot to handle. Harry said he felt the same about Pansy. I remembered a time or two when some people got a little too friendly with mother and father exploded. We had to try and avoid those situations. It's going to be harder than I thought.

Before I knew it we were in my dorm, staring at the owl sitting on my bed. Mother really knows how to reply fast. I got the letter, gave the owl a treat and opened it with trembling fingers with Harry by my side.

_Dear Draco and Harry, _

_I'm so happy you finally told me about your mate, darling. Now as for your father he was shocked to say the least, but he's taking the news surprisingly well, although the drinking might have something to do with that. Sorry darling I was only kidding. Your father didn't like my joke. Actually we both thought it would be a wonderful idea if you and Harry came down for Christmas vacation. What do boys think? Do not make a decision yet. Think about it and get back to us._

_Welcome to the family Harry and I can't wait to get to know you better. There's no way Draco could've found a better mate. _

_P.S._

_Draco I'll find what you need and send it as soon as possible. _

_Love, _

_Mother and father_

* * *

Yay! Chapter 18 is done

Chapter 19 will be posted soon


	19. Chapter 19

Here's Chapter 19 I hope you like it!

Haylo everyone thank you so much for reading and reviewing. You guys are the best!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that honor goes to J.K. Rowling.

This will be boyxboy if you don't like don't read.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you XD

* * *

I set down the letter on my bed feeling good about my parent's reactions when Harry's pale face made me pause. His upper lips had a thin layer of sweat and his eyes were wide, he backed away from the letter. My stomach filled with a million butterflies. They swarmed my insides. I didn't have a good feeling about what was coming.

"Are you okay?" I asked. I kept my hands plastered against my sides, balled into fists. I wanted to reach for Harry, but something held me back.

Harry seemed to wake from his moment of panic. He wiped his upper lips with the back of his hand, he gave me a weak smile. "Yeah, everything is okay. Nothing to worry about." Harry paused, looking everywhere in the room but at me. "Listen about spending the holidays with your family I don't know if I'm ready for that yet."

I waved my hands in front of me. "Do not worry about that. You can come with whenever you want or could stay away from my parents if you want. I just want you to be comfortable." It seemed to be asking too much for Harry to come to Malfoy Manor with me. I could understand if he never wanted to be in the same room with my parents. The thought made me sad, but I could understand. If our situations were reversed I don't know if I could be forgiving to his parents. We did have the rest our lives to try and work this out. Maybe in time Harry would warm to the idea of getting to know my parents.

"Does that mean you're going to go visit them for Christmas?"

The question caught me off guard. If I had to choose between spending time with my parents and Harry for Christmas, it had to go to Harry. "You think I'm going to spend our first Christmas alone? I don't think so." I stalked closer to Harry ready to pounce when he deflected my goal my rushing to the bathroom.

"Be right back," Harry called, running like he was on fire.

The rest of the afternoon and night went pretty much the same way. Harry dodged all my advances. The fun flirty tension of the afternoon was replaced with strained tension. It was hard to sleep in the same bed with Harry for a whole other reason. It was uncomfortable, but not in a good way. Something weighed heavily on Harry's mind, he kept evading the question every time I asked him what was wrong. I decided to let it go for now.

I woke up alone in my bed. I shouldn't have let it go. I stretched out my hand feeling the spot Harry had taken the night before. It was freezing cold. He must've left during the night. For some reason it made me feel cheap. We didn't do anything. Harry was even too rigid to cuddle. This must be how some of the people I kicked out of my bed felt. Not a good feeling. What I couldn't understand was why Harry fled without a word. I wonder if he was still thinking about meeting mother and father. I told him I understood why he didn't go. I pulled the covers my head, Harry's scent still lingering on the comforter. I inhale deeply as I pushed the comforter against my nose. Harry left me. It made my heart hurt in a way I thought it wouldn't hurt, at least not so soon. I turned on my side. Last night was supposed to be us getting closer but somehow it ended making us grow farther apart. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to regain the dream world. It was a long time coming.

The next few days were a repeat of the weekend. Harry evaded me at every turn. He made sure to talk to me a little bit then ran when I brought up why he was acting so weird. It was exhausting. My Veela and I were okay physically but emotionally we were drained. Harry constant rejection was starting to feel like a weight that got heavier and heavier every time he ran. I got the sense of déjà vu. Harry was acting very familiar. I can't believe I was worse at running away.

After Harry ran away from me again I was fed up. No one runs away from Draco Malfoy and gets away with it. I went to someone who might be able to clear up the muddled mess my life had become. I was in a haze for most of the day because I was so consumed with worry over Harry. I knew I couldn't keep going like this. It had been a week since it started and I was going to end it.

I knew where to find her even on a Friday evening. Hermione Granger was sitting in the library nose buried in a book. Thank Merlin she was here. I didn't want Harry there when I talked to her. I pulled up a chair in front of her. It took a few minutes before she realized someone was sharing her table. She looked up from her book a stern expression on her face when she came face to face with me her features softened. "What can I help you with Draco?" Hermione put her book to the side, sitting up straighter in her seat. It looked like we might be there for a while.

Speaking plain seemed like the best plan. "Can you please tell me why Harry keeps avoiding me?" I had a pretty good idea, I hoped Hermione could confirm it.

Hermione pursed her lips, lifting her brow. She folded her hands on the table, leaning against it. "Harry hasn't been spending anytime with you?"

"He has a little, but runs every time I ask him what's going on. He literally runs away. I don't know how much more I can take. My Veela…" Hermione gasped, hand pressed against her mouth.

"Harry knows how much the Veela mate can suffer if the human mate doesn't spend the right amount of time with them." Hermione admonished Harry's actions. I was a little stunned to find I had someone in my corner or at least my Veela's.

"Let me talk to him in the mean time wait right here and I'll go get a calming draught for your Veela. It should help keep the anxiety and whatever you may be feeling at bay." Hermione was gone before I could reply.

I sat in the library for about ten minutes before I heard Hermione's and Harry's voice mixing together. I got up to follow the voices. Harry and Hermione were huddle by the restricted section. I hid behind a book shelf, hoping no one caught on I was there. Harry's jaw clenched when Hermione showed Harry a potion. It was probably the calming draught.

"I have to give your mate this so he can get through the day without worry. Harry you know what happens to Veela's when the mate is not around. You saw what happened to Draco when he was refusing your bond and now you're doing the same thing except it doesn't affect you as much as it does him."

Harry looked angry now. "You don't think I know that? I hate the idea that I'm the reason for my mate hurting. There's a reason I've been avoiding Draco. At first it never registered that Draco's parents were Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy then when we got the letter it finally hit me. These people were part of the Death Eaters, they supported Voldemort. How could I be associated with them in anyway? I don't think I thought this whole mating thing through." Every word out of Harry's mouth was a stab to my heart. My knees buckled under the pain the words caused me and my Veela. My Veela couldn't believe our mate was saying such things. Neither could I.

"Think about what? You know you can't break the bond. You can go your own way, but where do you think that leaves Draco?"

Harry clutched his head. "I know that, but it's hard to get around who his parents are. Draco might have been right in the beginning. Maybe it would be better if we couldn't be together." That did it. I collapsed, knocking over books gaining Harry's and Hermione's attention. I fell to the floor, the world going dark around me. Ah, this was what rejection felt like it. It wasn't a pleasant feeling. My Veela and I couldn't take it anymore I passed out cold. As far as I was concerned it was much better than listening to my mate tell his friend that he'd rather not be mated to me. If that was what he wanted then fine. I could go on like I was before. When I woke again I'd tell Harry we were done.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 19 is done

Chapter 20 will be posted soon


	20. Chapter 20

Haylo here's Chapter 20! Enjoy!

I love all readers and reviewer so much ~hugs~ Thank you for everything!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that honor goes to J.K. Rowling.

This will be boyxboy if you don't like don't read.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you XD

* * *

The darkness continued to engulf me. I wasn't ready to leave it just yet. It was a nice change not to have to feel the pain inflicted by my mate. My Veela was buried too deep down to know what it thought. That was okay with me for the moment. There'd be too many thoughts and emotions in my mind right now. I could finally think with a clear mind. Instead of just dropping Harry when I woke up I'd hear what he had to say.

I had to think about this rationally. Harry found it hard to be with me because of mother and father. That seemed to be the main issue. There was nothing I could do about that. They were my parents and were not going anywhere. Harry could choose to never see them and I'd be okay with that, but I'd never cut ties with mother and father. Not that I thought Harry would ask that of me. I don't know where that leaves us. He could leave me if he wanted. Could I let him go? No not now. Maybe in the beginning, but not now. We have to take a step back to see where this whole situation left us. I did want him in my life.

It was nice not to have my thoughts influenced by my Veela. The deep fog that consumed me was lifting letting me hear people next to me. I guess my peaceful time was up. Voices penetrated my mind. I wasn't ready to leave the dark. Too bad or maybe it was good, my mate was calling to me whether he knew it or not.

"Harry, you better make this right when he wakes up. You know what can happen to your Veela mate." It sounded a lot like Hermione. I was surprised to hear her so angry on my behalf. That was it, the world was going to end soon. Hermione Granger was standing up for me, Draco Malfoy. Never in a million years did I ever think something like this could happen. No wonder why Harry was friends with her. It sounded like she'd do just about anything for him even give a stern lecture on how to treat his mate.

"Don't you think I know that? Up until now I've been able to feel his presence in some way. Now I feel nothing and that scares me to death. You have no idea how much he means to me. I don't know what I was thinking when I was avoiding him." Harry's voice cracked a little, getting a little weaker. "You don't know how much I l…"

"Oy, mate Draco's eyelashes are fluttering. I think he's trying to wake up." Ron was also there. Was the whole Gryfinndor House with us? My heart thumped wildly in my chest at what Harry was saying. I wonder what he was going to say. It definitely started with an 'l.' I didn't know if I should've hugged Ron or punched him for interrupting Harry's train of thought.

I heard the scraping of a chair across the stone floor. A hand settled on mine, the grip firm yet gentle. Harry. Damn it. It was hard to stay mad at him knowing how concerned he was about me. Harry's warmth seeped into my skin, consuming my whole being. He wanted, no needed to be forgiven. The sincerity in his desperation overwhelmed me. Harry wished he could take back everything. I wanted so badly to give in. The problem was he did say that maybe it would be better if we weren't together. If nothing else we had to talk about it. Honestly, I was too tired to do anything other than try to wake up.

It was time to return to the light with my Veela intact.

I opened my eyes slowly, the lights in the room blinding me. My eyelids felt heavy as I adjusted to my surroundings. It looked and smelt like the hospital wing. I turned my head to find a heavenly green eyes glistening with unshed tears. It struck a chord with me. Harry was ready to cry for me. It wasn't quite real. Why would he cry? I was okay. A little out of sorts, nothing more.

My Veela felt like it wanted to hit me for being dense. Well excuse me if I'm not used to people caring about my well fare. It went with the territory of being mates.

Hermione and Ron moved out of the way, slowly making their way to the door. I was thankful that they decided to leave on their own. I wasn't in the mood for company.

"You're awake," Harry said, smiling a little.

"Stating the obvious," I croaked. Is that my voice? How long have I been out?

Harry laughed. "Maybe I am, but it's so good to see you awake. You've been unconscious for almost an entire day."

I tried to bolt up, Harry's hands on my chest kept me lying down. I looked closer at Harry, dark circles resided under his eyes, his eyes drooped every now and then and his hair was even more disheveled than normal.

"Have you been here the whole time?" I clenched the sheets in my hands. Harry should've been resting not worrying about me.

"Don't scowl. I like it better when you smile." Harry smoothed my brow with his hand, gently removing my scowl.

This was so different than what I thought would happen. When I passed out I was ready to call it quits. All I wanted to do now was sleep a little more. My energy seemed to abandon me with the small encounter with Harry.

I pushed his hand away. Harry looked down at the bed, not meeting my gaze. "Get in bed." I scooted a little, using what little energy I had left. I was exhausted. Mentally, physically, emotionally. It would all heal in time. Now was not the time to discuss what transpired earlier.

Harry looked up quickly, mouth agape, he resembled a fish. "But…" Harry appeared frightened. I had to coax him to get in bed with me. Never thought it'd be this hard to get Harry in bed with me.

I sighed, pulling the covers back to let Harry know I was serious. "Look I'm tired and don't have the strength to talk about everything right now. We can do that later."

Harry wasn't convinced. "But it's five in the afternoon on a Saturday."

I frowned. It was already that late in the day. Might as well sleep the rest of the day away. I couldn't move if I wanted to. I shook my head. "It doesn't matter. I'm tired and just want my mate to hold me."

That did it. Harry got up and crawled in to bed with me. He laid on his back rigid as a pole. I huffed. I wrapped my arms around him, put my head on his shoulder, feeling more secure than I had in a week despite everything. Somehow it felt like everything would be okay. Sure Harry said something's that really got to me, but who was I to deny him to have some doubts. I was against everything in the beginning. I was just surprised because I didn't think Harry could harbor such thoughts. I'd try and let it go. Easier said than done I know. I'd try for Harry.

Harry loosened up the longer we stayed like that. He moved his arms more securely around me, giving me a squeeze every often. "Fly with me tomorrow," I said out of the blue.

I could feel Harry's gaze on me, but I didn't bother to open my eyes. It was too hard. So sleepy. The last thing I heard was Harry softly whispered. "I'd love to." I fell asleep with a small smile on my face, excited for the next day. Hopefully Harry and I could move on from this quickly and get started with a new chapter.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 20 is done

Chapter 21 will be posted soon


	21. Chapter 21

Hi there awesome peoples! Here's Chapter 21 I hope you like it.

A huge thank to all the readers and reviewers. You guys always rock!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that honor goes to J.K. Rowling.

This will be boyxboy if you don't like don't read.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you XD

* * *

I managed to get up with little trouble although my plans to go flying with Harry were pushed back a little. I was still a little wobbly, instead we opted to take a walk around the lake. What we did didn't matter as long as were together.

Harry's emotional turmoil was pouring off him as we rounded the lake for the second time. I didn't need my Veela to feel it. It was a little suffocating to feel what Harry was going through. He blamed everything on himself. It was a moment of self doubt. Nothing more. I knew Harry wanted to be with me. Yes, he could have dealt with it better. Approached the situation differently. I stopped Harry in front a tree, wanting a little shade and needing to stop, hoping to calm my mate's fears. His emotions oozed out of every pore. All the sadness and guilt, started to weigh on me, conflicting with my own feelings. I tried to exude a calming, peaceful state of mind. I hoped Harry felt it. His guilt might be too great at the moment.

I faced Harry taking both his hands in mine. I gave them a gentle squeeze. My Veela helped me put all my unspoken feelings in to our shared link, sending them to Harry. He had to feel the connection through our connected hands. At least I prayed he did. I was doing my best to let him know without telling him it was okay and using the bond that was between mates. Harry and I seemed to have a strong bond.

"You don't have to be upset about anything I hope you know." Harry looked at me sharply, like I was crazy.

"Draco, I put you danger. It was one thing when you pushed me away. Yes, it hurt but it didn't put me in physical danger. I did that to you. I'm finding it very hard to forgive myself."

I carefully extracted one of my hands from Harry's, bringing it up to cup Harry's face. "Shhh…there's nothing to worry about. I'm fine. It would take more than that to take me down and for me to let you go. I did have a moment before I blacked out when I thought it would best if we ended things. That's not an option." I held up my hand when Harry tried to protest. "And before you say anything it's not because I have to. I want to be with you and I need to be. It's your choice if you want to be involved with my parents but you don't have to hide from me."

Harry pondered my words for a while. I took the opportunity to enjoy being close to my mate. Too long. It had been too long since I been this close to him without being ill. I stepped closer to Harry bringing our bodies flush together as I hugged him fiercely. No more doubts. Harry was mine and I was his. I intended to leave a mark right then. I nuzzled Harry's neck as he wrapped his arms around me. I breathed in his scent. My Veela purred in pleasure as I ran my tongue along the length of Harry's neck. A hunger built in my lower belly the longer I teased and nipped at Harry's neck. He tasted delicious. Harry's head fell back as I nibbled on a particularly sensitive part of his neck, just below his ear. My mate made a symphony of noises as I pulled away, whimpering at the loss. To be honest I was a little light-headed from the lack of blood in my brain. Harry drove me crazy as I kissed and laved at his neck. I studied my handy work, pleased with the love bite I had left.

Harry looked at me blearily, a small smile adorning his face. "Now you're marked as mine," I said a sudden possessiveness pulling in my belly.

Harry chuckled deeply. "I've always been yours."

I crossed my arms over my chest, pouting. "Now everyone will know it."

"You are so silly sometimes," Harry said as he came close to our breath intermingling. A rush of heat raced through my body as Harry gently kissed me. He ran his hands over the sides of my body, making me ache with need. The kiss turned from gentle to passionate as Harry tugged me close, plundering my mouth. I let him take all he needed. All the hurt and worry from the past week was poured in to the kiss, melting away in a deeper connection between Harry and I. The kiss tapered off in to chaste kisses. I leaned my forehead against Harry's as we tried to catch our breath. Never imagined that happening so soon. I was happy it did, hopefully it showed Harry all was forgiven. He pulled away after a few moments. Maybe not so much. I gripped his hand, sat down, pulling him down with me.

Harry plucked at the grass, sending it flying on the small breeze that blew his messy Harry all around. "I'll go with you to visit your parents during Christmas break."

My whole body hummed with anticipation, not sure what to do. I glanced at Harry gazing up at the clouds. "Are you sure? You don't have to. I will understand. I mean it."

My mate nodded, he turned to me, a firm set to his jaw. "We are not going to be separated during our first Christmas together and I think I need to give them a second chance. I don't want to make things awkward between you and your parents besides judging from your mom's letter I think I might like her a lot."

I tackled Harry to the ground, kissing him all over his face. He laughed as he wrapped his arms around me when I was done. I lay next to Harry my head on his chest, ear pressed over his heart. I heard the rhythmic thump, thump of his heart. It was very soothing. Harry played with my hair, running his fingers occasionally over my nape, sending shivers all over my body.

I held him tightly, noticing for the first time that my Veela was silent. It was content with the way things were progressing. I took that as a good sign. "Thank you," I whispered to Harry as the afternoon sun, shone through the little gaps in the leaves, little streams of light pouring on me and Harry.

"You don't have to thank me. I want to do this."

I lifted my head a little, studying Harry. His face was relaxed as smiled at me. I believed him. Whatever happened earlier was put behind us as we moved on. Harry was coming to the Malfoy Manor for Christmas. That was too far away. I gulped, hoping that when Harry and father were in the same room they didn't attack each other or something. No matter, mother would make sure nothing ruined the festive mood.

Harry and I lay on the grass for rest of the afternoon. Both lost in our own thoughts. I prayed that Harry didn't change his mind in the upcoming weeks to spend Christmas with my family. I wanted him to try to get to know my parents at least once without all the Death Eater, Voldemort stuff. I think once he got to know them he'd get along with them. At least mother. She was simply wonderful. Only time would tell and right then I'd use my time enjoying being with my mate.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 21 is done

Chapter 22 will be posted soon


End file.
